You should have told me
by Hatter Child
Summary: Takes place during their stay at the Madarame household for training. The longer summery is inside. Major OOC going on. Come mosey on inside for more detail. Rated M for language, and some Yaoi in later chapters. R&R please!
1. Prologue

When Norio overhears that Kunimasa hasn't made it clear wither or not he likes, or loves him at all as he does, he doesn't take it as well as he did in the manga. Overcome with depression, Norio begins to suffer sleepless nights riddled with nightmares, mild schizophrenia, and neglectful attitude towards others. Pretty soon, he contemplates suicide. Each attempt was stopped with his own fear. Finally, he gives in, not caring anymore.

Prologue

The rain was a little annoying, pattering on his window, but he didn't care. It was the perfect weather to do this. Finally, he was ready to do this. Months of planning and pain went into this final decision and he was ready to take it. His brown hair was messy and tangled, his clothes dark. The perfect final look when people would come in and see him like this. Sighing, he looked over the items in front of him. A razor, a container of pills, and a long white rope. These three things; he only needed one. He was having a hard time deciding which to use.

"Man...choosing your own way to die...it's harder than people make it seem."

He picked up the razor, as if checking it for dents in the blade. The razor was that of which one would find in a barber shop. The only difference being he sharpened it and made it sharper, more deadly. He set it down, then picked up the container of pills. They were anti-depressants he bought in town a week ago. He wasn't sure if these would do the trick at first, but he had heard Shirou mention that if one took too many pills, then the chances of survival were slim unless taken to an E.R immediately. He smiled and put the pills down, then looked over the rope. An easier way to die, obviously. All he had to do was tie an opening and hang himself. Seemed easy enough, but not entirely what he wanted to do, so he set the rope down.

This was getting very difficult. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling his eyes growing tired. He hadn't slept well in over 2 months after that day he overheard Shirou talking with Kunimasa, asking if he liked him at all. His answer was enough to break his heart and his obsessive little brother wasn't helping matters at all. All he wanted to do was try and sleep, but no. This had to be done and it had to be done now. He had been putting it off for too long. Groaning, he grabbed all three items and set them on the chair as he tied the rope, throwing over his handmade beam. He opened the container and took out 7 pills. More than enough. But just to be safe, he took out an extra, shoving them all into his mouth and swallowed them all with his water.

Quickly after, he grabbed the razor and slit both of his wrists, not on the vein, but just above. If the pills didn't kill him, the loss of blood would. If the loss of blood wouldn't kill him, the rope would definitely do the job. He stood on the chair and set the rope around his neck, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. The sight, to him, was beautiful. He was going to die. Then maybe Kunimasa would find someone to love and return it. He shut his eyes and whispered to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks,

"You should have told me you didn't love me...that way...I wouldn't have fallen for you."

He raised his foot to kick the chair out of the way. Just before his ankle connected with the side of the chair, he heard the door burst open and he suddenly felt his heart stop. Of all people to walk in on his suicide, why did it have to be him...?


	2. Chapter 1

Manga refereances(sp?) mentioned here! Please be gentle with me, this is my first story. But I would love some R&R.

Well, here it is.

Chapter one: I shouldn't have overheard

"My body...won't move..."

Norio felt his whole body freeze upon staring at Hidekunis pupil as he was told. He didn't expect his body to freeze and as much as he was afraid of what was going on, he kept his words in his mouth. He felt, or thought he felt, a hand on his shoulder and vaguely heard,

"Your soul is frozen." He didn't bother listening, with his body still frozen. But then he thought he heard something about his body moving, so he tried moving his hand, silently happy he could move them.

He relaxed against Shinobu and let out a soft sigh. Jesus, all that panicking for nothing. He finally relaxed and shut his eyes. His relaxation didn't last long when he heard, "Hidekuni, seduce him. Start releasing your seductive pheromones."

Norio suddenly locked eyes with the blond man, feeling his body suddenly tingle with anticipation, and not the good kind of anticipation he got from Kunimasa. He felt sick and betrayal sitting in his loins. He couldn't do it...he couldn't let him get into his head like this. He fell to his hands and knees, trying to gain control of himself, but those pheromones...it was like alcohol. He felt his control slipping rapidly. His body wasn't listening to his commands...it seemed like the lower half of his body went numb.

He made his pain notable, but was retorted with, "It's painful because the body can't release the soul to the outside world. This is what resisting is."

Norio groaned. '_I know that, but what the hell am I supposed to do?' _He felt like puking; This was just too much for him to handle. The world seemed to be spinning...he felt like he was about to pass out. Hidekuni saw how bad this was affecting him and reached out to help him. Norio quickly pushed him off, whimpering, "N..o...don't touch me...please don't touch me..."

He hated how these pheromones were affecting him. He didn't want anyone but Kunimasa to affect him like this...but then...he thought about what Kunimasa truly wanted. What did he want? Oh Norio's mind was spinning, making it hard to focus on his training. Taking deep even breaths were not working as well as he thought they would. His brain felt like it was being crushed. He was crying, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. But why was he crying? Because Kunimasa was allowing his family to do this to him? Was that it? He wasn't very sure.

His pain finally received some notice when he heard Hidekuni tell Shinobu to stop this. He then set his hand on Norio's head, which made him resort to his form of a cat. Hidekuni took the half monkey half cat into his arms and patted his back, comforting him. He knew this would be too much for Norio to handle and he still went along with it. Deep down, he knew who to blame for this. Kunimasa. Of course he wouldn't care. Of course he wouldn't care if Norio was touched by someone else...would he?

He wasn't aware of how long he was crying, or out cold. He didn't know which but either way, it gave Norio a massive headache. He looked around his room, oblivious to the fact he was placed in his room. He rubbed his eye while rubbing his head.

"Ugh...my head is throbbing...what happened?" He rubbed his neck, looking out the window. It looked as though early evening was approaching. He smiled and stretched, feeling his limbs pop.

"Ahhh well, whatever happened, my mind seems to be at ease...hmmm..."

He hugged his knees to his chest, thinking about what the others were doing. By others, of course, he meant Yonekuni, Shirou, and Kunimasa. He hadn't seen them all day and wondered when they would be done...suddenly, he felt crestfallen. Thinking about Yonekuni and Shirou always seemed to bring him down. He thought about how they became a couple and how shocking it was.

Madarame Yonekuni...the notorious man hater...was in love with and was dating said man, Fujiwara Shirou, a class president no less. But no matter what the title, no matter whatever, Norio could see that Yonekuni was madly in love with Shirou and Shirou was madly in love with Yonekuni. And as much as Norio was happy for them...deep down in his core, it made him sick. Simply because he had always wanted to experience a love like that and had hoped that Kunimasa would surprise him with love like that. So far, he got nothing but that same thought: Sex. It seemed like it was all he thought about and he had repeatedly reminded Norio that he wanted him to bear his children. Of course Norio would do it. He was in love with him, after all.

"Gah! I have to stop thinking like that. I'm making myself depressed...I'm sure Kunimasa has some feelings for me, he just hasn't, well, found them yet..." Smiling his usual cat smile, he got to his feet and said, "I'm gonna go find him. I wanna see what he and the others are up to." He put on a clean shirt, got his shoes on and ran out the door, knowing where they were.

He ran to the entrance of the restaurant looking building, seeing the three, but stopped when he heard Yonekuni say, "Manami was telling the whole world about it."

Norio groaned, shaking his fist. He knew Manami was out to get him simply because he had a brother complex...which was odd, to say the least. He overheard Kunimasa say, "I'm the older brother. Of course I'm first."

First? First at what? What did being the older brother have to do with this? Norio's curiosity grabbed hold and he listened in further, hearing Shirou ask,

"Kunimasa, you like Tsuburaya-kun, don't you?"

There it was. The question Norio had burning on his tongue for so long. He had been dying to ask Kunimasa that very question. Granted his question was usually, '_Do you love me? Because I love you.' _Inwardly, he thanked Shirou for asking that question, since he was too afraid to do it on his own. He listened in, hearing Kunimasa make those noises he made when he was deep in thought. He smiled, wanting to hear his answer. He heard him open his mouth and there came the words that seemed to stop Norios world:

"I never said anything like that."

Norio's eyes grew wide with shock. He was racked with sudden memories of when they first met, when Kunimasa had said, '_You will bear my child.' _He remembered a conversation he had with Hidekuni and remembered saying to himself, _'He's never said to me, "I love you."' _Which was the same day Hidekuni told Norio he liked him.

Norio felt his heart being crushed into pieces...he felt everything in the world stop. He suddenly felt sick...worse then sick. He just stood there, stunned. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there until he felt someones hands on his shoulders. He looked up and was staring into Hidekuni's eyes, those caring eyes. He couldn't stop himself. He let himself be embraced by those arms. He shut his eyes, not wanting to say anything. His tears said it all. He was heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I shouldn't have let you in

**Everything that happens at this point is all my brain, with some of the manga thrown in**

He wasn't so sure how many days passed. All he knew is he wasn't about to come face to face with reality. Maybe Kunimasa didn't mean it. Maybe he just didn't want to admit he did like Norio in front of Shirou and Yonekuni. All these maybes...they made Norio's brain hurt. He layed on his bed, face buried in the pillow, trying to forget what he heard.

_I never said anything like that_

It played in his mind over and over, eating away at his heart, or what was left of it. Sighing, he looked up and stared at the wall. He should be in training, but somehow, he didn't feel like learning how to control his soul today. Today, he felt like laying in bed, not caring about the consequences of skipping training. And sure enough, there came a sliding of the door and footsteps walking towards him. Norio was inwardly hoping it would be Kunimasa or Hidekuni, either one would do at this point. But then he heard that laughter and it made his brain twitch. It was the devil.

"Hey! You're supposed to be at training, not laying in bed all day! Look at you! You're dressed, but not up and being productive? You're just plain lazy."

Manami giggled his sadistic giggle, but it faded when he saw that Norio wasn't paying attention. He growled, then smiled again, gliding up to his face.

"Awww you look so down. What's wrong? Jealous of your friends because they have love that is actually real?"

He saw Norio's brow twitch and he chuckled darkly. Bingo...struck a chord. He stood and put his hands on his hips, saying, "Well, Masa-bro has many fiancées, so I'm sure he'll find someone eventually. It's going to be so sad though. I mean, he is my brother and it'll be so depressing to see him in love with someone else. Don't you think so?"

Manami chuckled again when he saw Norio stand and turn to him. But that chuckle turned to a look of slight fear as he saw Norio's eyes narrow in what looked like irritation and rage. He got up close to Manami's face, whispering with venom,

"Haven't you got better things to do than make me more mad than I already am? I...am in NO MOOD to be listening to your stupid rants...I don't care...you hear me...I...DON'T...CARE."

The amount of venom in that statement made Manami shiver where he stood. This was a Norio he didn't know existed. And in truth, neither did Norio. Then moment he saw Manami shivering, his eyes widened and he reached out to him, saying,

"Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me and-" Manami slapped Norio's hand away, glaring at him.

"It's no wonder Masa-bro doesn't like you. You have no backbone to backup a dark statement."

With that, the devil walked away, smirking to himself, knowing that he had found out why Norio was so upset. Meanwhile, Norio stood there, no expression on his face but irritation. He let that devil get to him again.

Groaning, he sat back down, running his hand through his hair, trying to avoid any other dark thoughts. Then the door opened again and when Norio looked up, he was relieved when he saw it was Hidekuni, carrying a tray of tea.

"You didn't show up this morning. Are you feeling alright?" Norio nodded, though deep down he didn't feel alright. He still felt a little sick after what he heard. Hidekuni set the tray down and ran his hand across the boys face, making him look into his eyes.

He said, "You don't look well. Are you ill?" Norio shook his head, saying, "No...I'm fine. I feel fine..." Hidekuni frowned when Norio refused to meet his eyes. He forced the boy to look at him, saying loudly,

"Don't let Kunimasa get to you! He doesn't deserve the love you give him or anything similar!" He let go of his face and lowered his voice, saying, "If you were with me, I would shroud you with love everyday. I would give you your space, obviously, but I would also be with you when you needed me, whenever you needed me. I would tell you I love you everyday..."

Norio didn't feel any surprises with this speech. He knew how Hidekuni felt about him and he knew that he would tell him everyday. But...but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel anything like that towards the blond man. All he felt was friendship. God...it was like being around Teruhiko when he confessed his love to him, then married Joshua...Norio sighed and hid his face in his knees, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment, even though Hidekuni was still sitting in his room.

As if it wasn't enough for him to be alone, when he walked outside, he saw nothing but his own brain's images. He so wanted to not believe what he heard that day. Which is why he wanted to clarify it with someone who probably knew more than he did. He walked past a few trees, humming a little tune to himself, something to clear his thoughts.

Until he felt an large hand grab his and yank him behind a tree; he then felt a pair of lips attach to his and he smiled in his mind when he felt Kunimasa and his intoxicating pheromones wafting through his body. He suddenly felt happier than he had in days. When the kiss was broken, he heard that deep voice whisper in his ear,

"Where have you been? No one's seen you in 4 days."

Norio's eyes widened. 4 days? Is that how long it had been? Huh...weird. He smiled and said, "I just needed some time to myself. But I think I'm better now. Thank you." He leaned forward and felt Kunimasa kiss him again, wrapping his arms around his waist. Norio in turn wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the kiss deepen, feeling the warm tongue in his mouth. He also felt Kunimasa's hands trail up and down his chest, making him moan in the kiss. He knew what he wanted, but he had to clarify something first.

He broke the kiss and took in his air, finding it hard as the man began unbuttoning his shirt. As he hit the fourth button, Norio stopped him and asked, "Kunimasa...do you..." The man looked up at him, a little stunned. Norio was blushing something fierce and he was trembling. Kunimasa took Norio's face in his hands and said, "Do I what?" Norio gulped. It was now or never. "Do you...l—l...love me?"

There was a sudden uncomfortable silence between the two. The aura changed and Norio could sense it. And the look in Kunimasa's face said it all. What made it worse was when he responded with, "What on earth gave you that idea? I said you were to bear my child. Nothing more."

He leaned forward to kiss Norio's neck, though the boy felt nothing. Well, not true. He felt hurt, upset, broken...he also felt anger. He roughly pushed Kunimasa off of him and buttoned his shirt, earning the mans grunt and annoyed,

"What the hell is your problem?" The boy said nothing; he just adjusted his shirt and turned to walk away. He had gotten his answer. Suddenly, he was stopped and turned around roughly by the man, who glared at him.

"Answer me, brat. What's your problem?" Oh as if it wasn't enough to break his heart, now he called him brat? Norio's control snapped and he did something he never thought he'd bring himself to do. He struck Kunimasa across the face with an audible smack that brought people out from all over. They all stared as Kunimasa brought his face to look at the boy, who was shaking in anger.

"You really want to know what my problem is? You're my problem! I gave you everything I had in me! I gave you my heart and my love and you give me nothing! My kisses...they mean nothing to you, do they?...Heh, no of course they don't. All you care about is sex. And me having to bear your damn child...well you know what?" He stared deep into those eyes and shouted, "Fuck you and fuck your damn child! Find someone else to be your baby machine! I'm done!"

He turned and walked, rather ran, away from the man who broke his heart. He ran from prying eyes. And those prying eyes now had Kunimasa as their shocked target. He stood there, a little stunned to say the least. Never once did he hear the boy speak that way, and to him no less. He had also said no to bearing his child. Where did that come from? He didn't know how to react to this. And he looked at Yonekuni, who set his hand on his shoulder, saying,

"As I thought, you haven't changed. You broke his heart and you just stand there like a paralyzed deer?" He didn't say anything and Yonekuni left it alone, walking back inside and told Shirou to come, but all he did was look at the stunned man. He felt horrible just standing there, doing nothing. He had to go talk to Norio and he had to do it fast.

Out by a lake is as far as Norio ran and when he felt his legs give out, he fell to his knees, trying to breath. He felt more sick now that he heard Kunimasa's response. He stared at the grass, clutching it in his hands, then suddenly began punching it. He kept thinking about Shirou and Yonekuni...Teruhiko and Joshua...why? Why couldn't he have that? Was there something wrong with him? He didn't know...and frankly, he didn't care anymore. He tried so hard...what did he do wrong? He felt tears come to his eyes as he heard someone walk up behind him. He heard Shirou's voice.

"Uh..Tsuburaya-kun...are you alright?" Norio turned and saw Shirou's worried expression and for some reason, it made him angry. He picked up a rock and threw it at him, screaming,

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shirou avoided getting his knee hit with a rock and stared at the boy, shaking. Thinking of nothing else, the wolf turned and ran, leaving Norio to scream in the grass, making his throat raw.

He hated life at this point. He hated love and everyone who was in love. Everything he was told about love was a lie...it wasn't real. At least it wasn't real to him. He fell of the grass, the tears stopping for the moment. He made a mistake. He let the wrong people in and now he was suffering for it. There was no point to him being here...was there? No. No, he would stay to get his spirit under control and use it on someone who truly loved him. Whoever that could be.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: I should be hating you

A month had passed. A month of pain and suffering. Everyone could sense Norio's horrible attitude and for that, they avoided him. Even Manami caught onto his furious aura and avoided him, going to Kunimasa for protection. Kunimasa, knowing he was the reason behind Norio's sudden change in attitude, did nothing to put him at ease. In fact, the only person who was brave enough to get near to angry cat was Shirou, even though he had almost had his knee busted with a rock. When he informed Yonekuni of that event, the blonds anger grew to a max, swearing to get to brat back.

However, Shirou said he understands why Norio is so angry and hurt and told the man to stay calm, not to hold a grudge. Deep down, Yonekuni understood. Norio wasn't just angry and upset. There was nothing left of his heart after Kunimasa took and pretty much stepped on it. His brother was horrible at expressing his feelings, or anything really.

That night, Norio awoke, gasping for air and covered in cold sweat. He groaned and punched his forehead.

"Another nightmare...damn it..." He got out of bed and walked over to the desk, unlocking the third drawer and pulled out a small razor blade, which was covered in blood. Norio sat against the wall and pulled up his left sleeve. His left arm was literally covered in cuts, some angrier than the last. He searched for room on his left arm and found none, so he pulled up his right sleeve, which looked just as bad as his left. He looked it over, mumbling.

"Let's see...do I have one for drowning?...doesn't look like it."

Slowly, he brought the blade to his wrist and in a dash, slashed his arm, making him gasp and clutch his wrist, gasping for air as the pain subsided. Then, he smiled. Ahhh for a month this had been going on. Whenever he woke up from a nightmare, he would leave a cut on either of his wrists for it, signifying a way he should kill himself. Tonights was drowning himself. Not too cliché, but definitely not the way he wanted to go.

He put the razor away and wiped off the blood from his cut, then layed back down. Maybe he should try drowning himself. Seemed easy enough...no, he knew he wouldn't do it. He had already tried to off himself more than once and each time, he stopped because he was afraid. He groaned and set his arm over his tired eyes. He hoped to god no one would see his dark circles forming. It would be hard to explain that.

"Has anyone noticed Tsuburaya-kuns odd behavior lately?"

Hidekuni and Shinobu looked at Shirou, who looked at his tea, uneasy and not feeling up to talking out of place. But Shinobu reassured him and said,

"Yes?"

"Well, his smiles seem, well, fake. As if he doesn't mean any of his smiles anymore. That and he's constantly tired."

"I noticed that too. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. He has dark circles under his eyes. But when I asked him about it, he said he was fine."

Manami listened in and suddenly felt bad. He then spoke up, saying,

"I saw him rubbing his arms a lot yesterday after he left training." "What does that mean?" "I don't know. But it was kinda weird."

In a corner of the room, Kunimasa and Yonekuni were overhearing most of the conversation, trying to draw their own conclusions. The blond looked at the other man, saying,

"You ever gonna talk to him again? After all, you're the reason he's changed." "Not my problem. His choice." Yonekuni groaned and said, "Oh come on. You can't tell me you have nothing to say to him." Kunimasa went silent, then stood to leave. Manami turned and smiled his creepy smile, hugging his brothers waist.

"Ahhhh Masa-bro! Where are you going?" He didn't answer. He merely pushed the kid off and walked out, leaving them all to stare at him.

Outside, he leaned his head back and took in the sunlight, hearing his brother's annoyed voice.

"You asshole. How can you just stand there, thinking you have nothing to do with Norio's sudden change in attitude?"

Kunimasa turned to see Hidekuni's dark angry stare and for that, he chuckled. "All I wanted was for him to bear my child."

"Is that all you ever think about? Norio loved you and you were too blind to see it. God only knows what's going through his head since you fucked it up. I hope you're proud of yourself...you bastard."

The man said nothing but turned and walked away, leaving Hidekuni fuming. But at the corner of his eye, he saw the cat boy walking towards the lake, rubbing his arms again. He seemed oblivious to anything around him. Hidekuni silently followed him, wanting to see why was going to the lake. He noticed how Norio's face would wince when he touched his wrist too rough. Did he break it or something and didn't say anything? He hadn't noticed it before in training...which was another thing. Norio seemed more focused in his training, which was a good thing. But it just wasn't like him to be that focused. And it seemed he was gaining control of his spirit much too fast. Which also wasn't like him at all.

Hidekuni was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Once at the lake, he hid behind a bush, watching the boys movements. He seemed to have a look of deep depressing thought plastered all over his face. Hidekuni moved some of his hair out his face, his eyes not leaving the boys form. Norio was staring at the water, looking deep into his reflection. But he wasn't looking into his reflection with his own eyes. He saw a figure with dark eyes and pure black hair, pale white skin and it seemed to be laughing at the cat. Pointing and laughing. Norio clutched both of his arms and shivered madly...the reflections voice growing in his mind.

'_I'm watching you...I feed on your depression...Mmmm it's so much...like __delicious water...give me more...!' _

Norio yanked on his hair, suddenly hyperventilating. He began to lose his mind, swaying back and forth, hands buried in his hair, nearly screaming at the water. Hidekuni watched from the bushes, eyes wide with shock and fear. What was wrong with the kid? He stood from the bush, ready to approach him, when his heart suddenly froze when he saw Norio fall face first into the water...and didn't come up for air.

"N-Norio!"

Hidekuni peeled off his shirt and dove into the water, swimming down into the freezing water, looking for the boy. He swam further down and finally saw him, holding onto a piece of weed, trying to stay down. His eyes were calmly closed, mouth squeezed shut. Panicking, Hidekuni swam to him and yanked his body up to the surface, guiding him to the shore. He knew Norio wasn't dead when he felt him cling to his arms, which made him inwardly glad. Once at the shore, he set Norio on his lap and patted his back, making the boy cough up water. The blond let out a loud exhale and ran his hands through Norio's wet hair.

"Thank God...I thought I had lost you for a minute there...damn it, Norio what were you thinking?"

Norio stared into those eyes and only sighed.

"Wow...the one time I try and nearly succeed, someone saves me...I should avoid doing this in the daytime." "Wha-what the hell are you talking about? You wanted to fall in the lake? It's freezing!" "Oh I know that...but my ambition wasn't just to fall in the lake."

Hidekuni felt his breath hitch. He suddenly felt anxious about what Norios reason for falling was. He prayed it was just to find something he dropped. No, what he got was,

"My ambition was to end my life. But you saved me. So I suppose I should cross drowning off my list."

Birds chirped past the pair and Hidekuni thought his heart had just been crushed into pieces. Suicide...Norio was trying to kill him—wait...what list? He drew his attention to Norio's arms and roughly pulled up both sleeves, much to Norio's dismay. The sight made Hidekuni gasp. The boys arms were horribly cut; they looked self inflicted. He slowly looked back at the boy, who slowly readjusted his sleeves and relaxed against the mans hold.

After a moment of trying to think of a question, after literally billions ran through his mind, Hidekuni asked the first question he would correctly ponder.

"Is this all because Kunimasa doesn't love you as you love him?"

The twitch in Norio's eye said that Hidekuni was right on the dot. But the boy said,

"No. This has nothing to do with him. I'm doing this because I've lost faith in finding love for myself." "Lost faith? What do you mean?" "Everyone has someone...Yonekuni has Shirou...Senpai has Joshua... and as happy as I am for them...I can't help but feel jealous and sick when I think about them together. I know I'm being childish when I get this way...but everyone deserves a chance at love...don't they?"

Norio sighed and shut his eyes, not wanting to look Hidekuni in the eye. But he found it difficult when he felt a pair of lips attach to his, lips that were warm, lips that were soft. The boy blushed deeply as he felt Hidekuni's tongue invade his mouth and he allowed it. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck while the man wrapped his arms around Norio's small body, running his hand through his wet hair. When the kiss finally broke apart, Norio couldn't help but ask,

"Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you kiss me?" "You know why. I told you, if it came right down to it, I'd be the man to sweep you off your feet, if you'll let me."

The boy's eyes widened a little, thinking it over. Yes, he knew of Hidekuni's feelings towards him, but he really didn't think of him like that. Still...it couldn't help but at least try to like him. Norio sighed and layed his head on the mans chest, thinking it over. It wouldn't be so bad, at least trying to be with Hidekuni. Alright... "I'll try...I promise I'll try, Hidekuni." "Just that answer is enough for me." He leaned down and kissed him again, rubbing his neck while Norio let out soft amounts of toxins, making Hidekuni shudder.

It wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 4

I should apologize.

Of course, as Norio expected, people were stunned to see Hidekuni holding his hand where ever they went. Not that it bothered Norio. He could finally at least try to be happy. He did noticed the odd stares coming from some of the family and his friends. He noticed Shirou with a look of total awe on his face. He noticed Yonekuni with his trade mark, 'what the fuck' stare. He noticed Manami's smirk, somehow not caring.

But the reaction he found priceless was Kunimasa's reaction. When he saw the two holding hands, walking through the house, he smiled to himself. The mans face read shock and awe, and not the good kind of awe. Norio smiled. '_Now you'll know what it feels like.' _

One warm afternoon, a week after Hidekuni began telling everyone about him and Norio, said boy was sitting on a bench, feeding some birds, a child like smile on his face.

"Here you go, little guys...hey! Step off, you had your share!"

He waved his bag at the bird who was trying to get to the feed that a younger bird wanted. From behind him, there came a soft laugh and Norio turned his head to see Shirou standing there, smiling.

"It's nice to see you having a good time again. It's been a while since we've seen a real smile come from you."

Norio blushed and smiled, rubbing his neck as Shirou sat next to him, taking some bird feed. There was a comfortable silence between them before Norio asked,

"How's your leg?"

"Hm? Oh, you didn't hit me. I moved in time."

"Oh...I see." Silence again, this time a little more tense.

Norio shuddered and said, "I'm sorry, Shirou. I'm sorry for throwing a rock at you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were only trying to help."

Shirou looked at Norio's face, seeing how hurt he looked. The wolf set his hand on the boys shoulder and said,

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I never was. Tsuburaya-kun, you were horribly hurt and upset. It's ok."

"Is Yonekuni still mad at me?"

"Haha, no I don't think so. He was steamed at first, but then I explained how you felt and he understood."

Norio looked up at Shirou through his hair, curious. "How did you explain how I felt in a way he could understand?"

Shirou smiled sadly and looked out at the water, taking off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Then, he said,

"You're feeling exactly what I felt when Yonekuni didn't want anything to do with me."

Norio's eyes widened and leaned in closer, curiouser than ever. The wolf went on as he put on his glasses.

"Well, granted I never felt the need to kill myself." He heard Norio's gasp and nodded. "Yeah, Hidekuni told us about that. He also told us you've been cutting yourself. Tsuburaya-kun, this isn't the way to deal with your depression. Suicide isn't the answer to anything."

"I know...I'm trying my hardest to get over it...but enough about that. Tell me more about your explanation. How is it similar to what I'm feeling?"

Shirou felt a sweat drop as Norio got closer to his face and he chuckled nervously, sitting the boy back down. He sighed and looked at the sky, watching the birds and he said,

"In junior high, when I first met Madarame, he blew me off, saying he wanted nothing to do with me because I was a guy. Well, deep in my heart, I questioned why I was in love with a guy like that. It was a question I kept with me all through junior high, up into high school. But each time I thought about it, I would get more and more depressed, thinking about him with all those girls."

"What did you do to beat the depression?"

"I simply told myself that I have friends I can count on to be there when I need them. And that even though my heart will always be with Madarame, regardless if he breaks it or not, I won't let it get me down. You know why?"

Norio shook his head and titled his head when Shirou smiled at him, saying,

"Because we're stronger than depression. We have to be in order to go on with our lives."

"But Yonekuni admitted that he liked you and you two are dating...I'm jealous. You two are always with each other and stuff like that...I want that kind of love..."

"Ah well, that's where you're mistaken. In the time we've been here...we...haven't had sex."

The boy gasped and said, "What? Why?" "Not sure why. But Tsuburaya-kun, you and I have to get control of our souls. And I can see you're making amazing progress. So don't let Kunimasa get you down."

Shirou rubbed Norio's head, making the boy smile and laugh. Norio looked at the wolf man for a moment. Shirou was right. He shouldn't let Kunimasa get his heart down in any way. They laughed for a few moments longer; Then, Norio asked,

"So...are you happy that I'm with Hidekuni?"

"Honestly Tsuburaya-kun, if he makes you happy, then I'm happy that you'll be happy. You deserve a good relationship like every one else. But I will tell you this. I looked at you like you're...well...I'd say a younger sibling. Sure, we don't know too much about each other, but regardless, I think you and I get along fine. Don't you think so?"

Norio smiled and nodded, letting Shirou continue.

"That being said...if he hurts you, I will hunt him down and make sure he suffers. And if that doesn't scare him, I'll talk Madarame into scaring him. Is that clear?"

Norio felt a little uneasy with a serious looking Shirou staring at him. But he had to admit. It was comforting to know that Shirou cared about him this way. He smiled and hugged the man, whispering a thank you into his neck. Shirou hugged him back, patting his head, then pulled away to say,

"Now, does Hidekuni have anything planned for you both soon?"

"None that I know of. Because I have training to do and he works a lot, it'll be kinda hard. But we'll make it work."

Norio thought to himself and said with a triumphal tone of voice,

"And you need to talk to Yonekuni and say you wanna spend more time with him. Hell, you two are together and so help me god, I will make sure you two have sex at least once while we're here!"

Shirou couldn't help his embarrassed blush creep across his cheeks as Norio stood on the bench, fist in the air and a triumphant look on his face. He chuckled nervously, saying,

"Thats...that's very sweet of you, Tsuburaya-kun. But you don't need to do anything like that for us. We can take it at our own pace. Like you and Hidekuni."

Norio smiled a cat like grin and said,

"You're right. But still, it'd be nice to at least do it once while we're here."

"This coming from the boy who flushes every time the topic comes up!"

They both laughed and fell off the bench, holding their sides. Deep inside, Norio felt so much better than he had in a while. Shirou had been the up in his day and he sooooo needed it.

"Oi, Shirou."

The two looked up to see Yonekuni standing there, hands in his pockets and a soft look on his face. That look seemed to make Shirou blush...every time. He got to his feet and walked over to the blond, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Shinobu wanted to see you for a minute."

Shirou felt his spirits drop. _'Guh...I figured it was something like that...oh well.' _He turned to Norio and smiled.

"We'll finish talking later. Ok?" "Ok."

Shirou walked down the path with Yonekuni. Norio saw the blond put his arm around Shirou's shoulders, giggling a little. He even saw Shirou sneak a kiss on the blonds cheek. Ahhh it was cute.

Sighing, the boy got up and stretched, feeling his arms pop. Seemed like a quiet evening tonight, maybe he'd stay in and relax alone for a while. He heard rustling in the bushes; damn his sensitive hearing. He turned and picked up a rock, aiming it at the bush. Silence...

Suddenly, Norio jumped and dropped the rock on his foot, yelping and swearing quietly, all while Hidekuni was apologizing.

"Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry, Norio. I thought it'd be funny to come up and poke your hips, like I see other couples do. I didn't realize you were jumpy. I'm so sorry. I-"

He saw Norio just staring at him, still rubbing his foot and was smiling.

"It's fine. I heard something in the bush and was ready to attack it, hence my...well...jumpy attitude. Haha. What's up?"

Hidekuni smiled and helped the boy up, saying, "Well, I was wondering. How would you like to go get some dinner sometime this week? Just the two of us?"

Norio felt his brain start in implode. Was Hidekuni asking him...on a date? He smiled brightly and said, "That would be so amazing! What day?" "Well, it can't be today since I have some more work to do. How about...Friday?" "Sounds like a plan."

Norio hugged Hidekuni's waist, happy as a clam at the moment. Hidekuni smiled and patted the boys head, running his fingers through the soft hair.

That night, Norio found he couldn't go to sleep. He was so excited for Friday to get here sooner. He tossed and turned all night, trying to get comfortable and sleep. Things where really looking up now.

Shirou had called him his little sibling, which touched his heart. Hidekuni had asked him on a date, which made him happy. It seemed like God was finally taking pity on the poor boy and was presenting him with some good luck.

And he would be damned if he let anything spoil his good mood this week.

That next morning, Norio found himself humming all through his training. He had intently listened at what Shinobu was saying, he followed all the instructions to the letter. And Shinobu was rather impressed with Norio's and Shirou's outstanding progress in their training. If anything, they could gain control of their souls just before Christmas.

So, because of their amazing progress, Shinobu let them each have a day off for themselves to do as they please.

That whole day was spent with them sitting by the lake, talking and laughing, becoming closer as the brothers Shirou described them as.

And the best part of it was, Norio didn't see Kunimasa or Manami all day. Which made him much more happy. Not having to deal with the stress or drama.

The boy decided that it was time to kick these feelings he had for Kunimasa and start again. Once he was done with training, he would go back to school, graduate, go to college and start his own life. They way he wanted to do it.

Just thinking about it brought a smile to Norio's face

A real smile...


	6. Chapter 5

I should be happy.

The week went on as usual. Training among other things, nothing too new. Norio felt as though he was happier than he had ever been.

When he had told Shirou about his dinner date Friday, the wolf was ecstatic and happy for him. He told him to make sure to be himself and not to panic if things take a turn for the worst, whatever they may be. Norio, obviously knowing all that, nodded and gave the wolf a thumbs up, smiling a cat like grin.

The evening before the dinner date, Norio felt like taking a stroll and meeting some of the geisha's, hearing that they were very nice women.

He came back a few hours later, a watermelon sitting in a net bag. He was happy. Fruit always made him happy; Why he wasn't sure, but it did. He walked through the front gate, humming a tune to himself and when he faced front, his smile faded and his humming stopped.

Kunimasa was staring at him, slightly astonished to see him. All the color in Norio's face drained. This was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. But, he heard what Shirou had said before,

_'We are stronger than depression...don't let Kunimasa get to you.'_

Sighing, he held his head high, walked past the man and calmly said,

"Good evening." He then walked inside, hearing nothing but a grunt of acknowledgment. When he shut the door behind him, Norio cheered to himself, ran to his room and jumped and down.

He did it. He conquered his fear of seeing the man again after what had happened a month ago. And he felt so proud of himself. If anything, he was crying for joy in his heart.

Ah yes, his heart was slowly being mended. Fixed by Hidekuni, if only bit by very small bit. True it hurt at times. True, Norio still had odd nightmares of suicide at times. But he hadn't cut himself since Hidekuni kissed him. He hadn't even tried to kill himself since then. He felt like his old self again...before he met Kunimasa and had his life turned.

* * *

><p>"Remember, concentrate. You've been doing so well." Norio nodded and shut his eyes, memorizing Shinobu's words as he spoke them. He had drank the tea he was given. All that was left was too continue.<p>

Todays particular training exercise was imagining the reason why the soul was always released out of ones control.

This was easy. All Norio had to do was think back on all the times his ears and tail were released and why it happened. It seemed easy enough anyway. When he nodded, showing he had the image in his head, he heard,

"Now...I want you to dismiss the image. Erase it from your mind. If you can't, your ears and tail will become visible. So concentrate."

The cat nodded, keeping his eyes closed, thinking. He thought back on all the times they were released...suddenly remembering that each time his ears and tail were visible, it was because Kunimasa was around him.

Groaning, Norio kept his mind focused, trying to clear his head as instructed. He dismissed the time Kunimasa would embrace him. He dismissed the time Kunimasa would always come around him. He seemed to dismiss all the images, feeling confidant.

Until he came across his first kiss with Kunimasa. This was tricky. Norio had always told himself that he never wanted this memory erased, that no matter what, he'd remember it forever.

Now, he had to dismiss it. In order to gain control of his soul, he had to dismiss the one memory he held dear. He found it was difficult to do so. Shinobu must've noticed it too.

He saw Norio's eyes shut tighter, then soften, then tighten again, as if he was trying to battle something in his skull. His fists would clench in his jeans, then soften, then clench again. He noticed Norio's shuddering, his breathing suddenly becoming heavy. At times, Norio would try to ease his breathing by taking deep breaths, sweat starting to form.

His mind seemed to cling to this one memory and he hated it. Not because of the stress it was causing his control, which was starting to slip, but the memory was a constant reminder of how Kunimasa had crushed his heart. He hated this memory...he hated it and wanted it gone. His eyes shut tighter, forcing the image out of his mind.

It proved successful, but with a strange result. Norio had screamed, throwing a tray of tea against the wall, shattering all the glasses.

Shinobu was shocked at the sudden violence. But when he saw Norio relax against the wall, panting, Shinobu noticed that his soul didn't breach his body. This made him smile lightly and walk over to the boy, wiping the sweat from his brow.

The boy opened his eyes a little, seeing the mans smiling face.

"I'm impressed. Not everyone gets this on the first try. Well done."

Norio smiled and let out an exhale of exhaustion, wiping his head. Shinobu then gave him a glass of water, tilting his head.

"If I may ask, what memory were you having a difficult time with?" Norio looked up at him, eyes reading confusion. "Huh?"

"Before you threw the tray at the wall, it looked as though you were struggling to dismiss a certain memory. May I ask what it was?"

Norio blushed and turned his head away. He really didn't feel up to talking about...well...THAT. He was already trying to get over his feelings for Kunimasa, if there were any left over. Which in this case, there was hardly any. He rubbed his eye, sighing to himself, saying,

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to be done for the day. I'm feeling a little over worked..."

Shinobu nodded and waved him off, congratulating him again for his success on his first shot.

* * *

><p>Shirou sat on the bench, reading a book quietly to himself when he thought he heard footsteps. Without turning, he smiled and said,<p>

"How'd it go?"

"Guh...it was ok. I had a bit of a panic attack on the first try, but I did it. My ears and tail didn't appear, neither did my "true soul". I feel like I'm getting so much better at this. I might be done in time for Christmas, Shirou."

The wolf smiled and shut his book, petting Norio's head with sad eyes. The boy caught onto this, tilting his head.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little down. I went to talk to Madarame about...well...us spending some time together."

"Oh? How'd it go?"

Shirou sighed and set his glasses on his lap, rubbing his eye.

"Not so good. I had just found him when someone pulled him away. He knew I wanted to talk to him about something, but he said he'd talk later. That was...what...4 hours ago?"

"4 hours? You should go and see if he isn't busy! It was wrong for him to just blow you off like that! And-"

"Tsuburaya-kun, relax. I'll talk to him later tonight. Just...not right now. I want to just stare at the lake a little more..."

Norio noticed a hint of deeper sadness in the mans eyes and he growled.

"It's not just that, is it? It's something deeper, isn't it? Well?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Don't worry."

Norio frowned and got on his knees, getting into Shirou's face, much without Shirou's notice. The cat said,

"You can tell me, Shirou! I am your 'younger brother' figure, aren't I? You can tell me anything..."

The wolf looked at Norio and sighed, putting his glasses back on. He stood and said,

"Don't worry about it. Just a small hint of depression. It's nothing."

He smiled and walked away, leaving Norio to stare at the spot where Shirou stood, slightly confused. He had never seen the wolf that sorrow filled before. It was sad...confusing, but sad.

Sighing, Norio layed on the bench, staring into the evening sky. It was a quiet evening, as quiet as it could be, aside from the people walking about.

Norio sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache start to form. He started debating on if he wanted to go to bed early or not...Nah.

Stretching his arms, he groaned as his limbs popped and his neck popped too. He didn't really feel like getting up off the bench; he shut his eyes, feeling the cool air on his skin. He thought he felt fingers trail on his lip, so he kissed the fingertips. E heard a chuckled and his eyes flew open, horrified to see Kunimasa standing there with a triumphant smirk.

"What were you dreaming about? Something interesting if you kissed my fingers."

Norio glared at him and got off the bench, pushing him out of the way, only to be pulled back.

"Let me go."

"Not until we have a little talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. And there is nothing I have to say to you."

He attempted to walk past the catamount, only to be roughly pushed on the bench, those dark eyes staring into his soul. Kunimasa smirked again. Norio could pretend to be angry all he wanted. He couldn't hold back his true desire. He leaned forward and whispered into the boys ear,

"I'm in the mood...how about you?"

Again, Norio's anger got the best of him, something that had been happening for a while. He slapped Kunimasa across the face. Only this time, he used his finger nails, causing scratches on Kunimasa's left cheek, making him groan.

He turned his head and gave Norio a dark look. Norio returned the dark look with a look of absolute hatred.

"You dare say that to me after the heartbreak you caused me? Stay the hell away from me. I don't want anything to do with you."

Kunimasa growled and got up close, emitting a dark aura.

"You watch what you say, you brat. You have no idea what the fuck you're dealing with."

"Oh so now you threaten me? I am not afraid of you, Kunimasa. And don't ever make the mistake of thinking that I am."

There was a silence between them...a very horrid silence. They glared at each other with dark angry eyes, the aura growing thick with tension.

"Oi, Norio!"

Kunimasa looked behind him to see Hidekuni running up to them, stopping when he saw the two together. Then he saw Norio's angry glare and drew his own conclusion. He pushed Kunimasa's arm, snapping,

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard? Haven't you caused Norio enough problems?"

Kunimasa said nothing but walked away from the two. Hidekuni growled and walked over to Norio, embracing him lightly.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No...he didn't...I'm not totally weak, Hidekuni. I'm fine by myself sometimes..."

"Oh I know that. It's just you two were staring at each other you were ready to kill each other..."

Norio sighed, rubbing his hand where he scratched Kunimasa. It stung a little, but he would live.

Hidekuni then smiled, saying,

"Well, I came over here to ask if you were looking forward to tomorrow. Cause I am."

The cat smiled suddenly and nodded, saying,

"Oh defiantly. I'm ready for tomorrow. I even know what I'm gonna wear and everything."

"Haha, well, that's good then. I promise, I'll make it the best night you've ever had with a date."

Norio smiled sweetly and hugged Hidekuni's waist, nuzzling into his chest. Hidekuni blushed, but smiled gently, rubbing Norio's back. Each time they embraced, it felt like time would stop for the both of them. It just felt right.

After a few moments, Hidekuni said that he had to work a few more hours and left Norio at the bench. Said boy waved him off with a smile, sighing and walked back to his room. Tomorrow should shape up to be an easy day. And tomorrow night was going to be fun. He had to tell himself that. He had to tell himself that it would a great date between the two of them. He had to tell himself that Hidekuni was going to treat him right, be a great boyfriend.

Still, if all that was true, why didn't Norio feel as happy as he should've felt?


	7. Chapter 6

I shouldn't care...but I do.

* * *

><p>Friday. Finally, it was Friday. The day Norio had been looking forward to all week. He had the clothes he was going to wear set out on his bed, with a smile on his face.<p>

He had over exerted himself in training, but it wasn't going to get him down. After the training period ended, he ran back to his room to occupy his time, finding nothing else to do but read.

Sometime during the afternoon, when he picked up another book to read, he heard talking in an alley. As always, curious as a cat (hehe cat) Norio peeked into the alley and saw Shirou up against the wall, a blush on his face as Yonekuni attacked his mouth. The sight made Norio giggle to himself and walk away, trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

At around 5 30, Norio got himself cleaned up, showered and freshly dressed, hands shaking a little.

"God, it's only a dinner date. Why I am so nervous?..."

Norio buttoned up his white shirt and looked himself over in the mirror. Aside from the dark circles still under his eyes, his skin slightly more pale than it already was, he thought he looked pretty damn good. The thought boosted his smile a few more notches as he started posing to himself in the mirror.

Pure white dress shirt, black slacks he had boughten, along with a long black jacket the went down to his knees. Oh yea, this was going to be an interesting night.

There was a knock at the door, drawing Norio's attention away from his modeling mirror.

"Yes?"

"It's me. You ready to go?"

Norio blushed. Hidekuni was right outside his door. And god only knows what he was wearing. Norio then started to panic. Was he overdressed? Under dressed? Gah...Norio rubbed his neck, pacing.

"Uh...just a second! I'm not ready!"

"Take your time."

Norio ran into the bathroom, as if it would help him at this point. He ran out of the bathroom, took a deep breath and said to himself,

"I look fine. I'm sure he won't care if I'm under dressed...or overdressed...or-damn it!"

"You ok in there?"

The boy jumped and nodded, knowing the man couldn't see.

"I'm coming!"

He walked to the door and took a deep breath, exhaling and threw it open, eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

Hidekuni was wearing a black dress shirt with black slacks, with a blue tie. He looked handsome; it made Norio blush.

Hidekuni smiled and said,

"You look very beautiful, Norio."

"Uh hehe, thanks...I'm a guy, but thanks."

"Guy or girl, you're still beautiful."

Norio's blush couldn't get any deeper as the man patted his hair, smiling. He then extended his arm. Understanding the symbol, Norio took his arm and they walked away from the house into the town, bypassing people. Norio could see what they all were animal wise and he was about sick of it. He saw a monkey making out with a bear. The sight made him tremble and feel quite uneasy, clutching Hidekuni's arm tighter. The man chuckled and said,

"What's up with you? Nervous?"

"Huh? Oh no...I'm not too nervous. I mean, I am, but I'm not. If that makes any sense."

"Haha, it does a little. Norio, you have nothing to be nervous about. This is a casual dinner date between us. I want to show you how much I care. Take your mind off everything else."

Norio smiled and nodded, still clutching the mans arm as they walked to a large restaurant. It drew Norio's attention away from the people and onto this beautiful building. And inside was just as beautiful. It looked as though a God lived in this building rather than being a restaurant.

The host sat the two in the middle booth of the north part of the restaurant, much to Norio's satisfaction. This way, he could see all the people who came in and people watch, like he did as a child. When the waitress took their drink orders and brought their menus, Norio's eyes bugged out at the prices.

"Hidekuni, everything here looks so good, but it's also really expensive. How can we afford this?"

Hidekuni chuckled and patted Norio's head, saying,

"Don't worry about it. Money is not the issue tonight. Order whatever you like."

Norio blushed and smiled, looking over his menu, debating on what to order. As he said before, everything looked so good. Delicious.

After a while, Hidekuni ordered them both Malossol Caviar as an appetizer. Then, he ordered Broiled Marinated Lobster Tail for himself and Norio ordered Herb Crusted Lamb Chops.

Hidekuni smiled and set his hand on Norio's, rubbing his knuckles. Norio smiled and blushed, feeling a little coy. He said,

"Hidekuni...you're treating me like a woman."

"I'm not treating you like a woman, I'm treating you like my date. I told you I'd treat you right."

Norio blushed deeper and felt his ears and tails threaten to appear, but he rejected the thought and stared at his water. He kept picturing the night in his mind even as it kept going on.

For starters, the dinner was outstanding. Norio's brain was overloaded with mouth watering pleasure from the lamb chops and Hidekuni's wonderful company.

The man had offered the young boy a bite of his lobster and of course, Norio took the opportunity. His lamb chops were delicious but Hidekuni's lobster was damn near ORGASMIC. The cat felt his eyes roll back into his head as he moaned with delicious food based pleasure, swallowing the lobster.

Hidekuni couldn't help his laugh and he set his fork down, saying,

"You alright? You look like you just had a massive orga-"

"Shut up! Don't say that out loud!"

"Oh? Are you a virgin?"

Norio's face couldn't get anymore redder as he slumped in his seat, making the man smile lightly.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was only asking if you were, well, you know."

"Yeah, I am. I mean, not that I'm ashamed of it. I'm happy I stayed a virgin this long...I've always wanted to save myself for the love of my life."

"Oh? And who might that be?

Norio felt crestfallen again. He had always thought that the love of his life would be Kunimasa. Sighing, he rubbed his neck and shook his head.

"I really don't know who the love of my life is. I always thought it would be...no. You know what? I'm glad not knowing who it is yet. I don't have to worry about it. I'm happy just being here with you, Hidekuni. Thank you."

Hidekuni smiled and drank his wine, set his glass down and said,

"Anything to see that smile of your again. We've all been so worried about you lately."

Norio tilted his head, unsure of the statement.

"You have?"

"Mmhm. Shirou especially. Everyday, we question what your moods going to be like. And because we see you and Shirou talking to each other, laughing every day, we hope you'll be better in the morning."

Norio smiled again, sipping his water. He had no idea how much he was thought of these last few weeks. The thought made his heart burst in joy.

The rest of their dinner was spent in comfortable silence. They ate the rest of their meals and drank the rest of their drinks, basking in each others company.

A few more minutes passed and the waitress returned with a dessert menu. The two men looked through it for a few moments before Norio pointed to something called "Red Velvet Couples"*. The waitress described it as a Red Velvet cake with chocolate chucks stirred inside the cake, topped with the normal cream cheese frosting, with a small bit of vanilla. Mint sprinkles are topped with the consumers choice. She described it as a couples dessert that helped after long week or day of stress, psychologically speaking.

Hidekuni said that would be wonderful and the bubbly waitress smiled, running off with their order. Norio leaned his head on his hand, smiling at the man in front of him. He had originally thought the night would be a little dull, but he was so wrong. The night was going perfectly.

After 5 minutes, the waitress returned with the large slice of cake and two spoons, then handed Hidekuni the check, smiling and walked away. After setting the money inside the bill holder, the two shared the cake, smiling as the sweets trailed down their throats.

Finally, Hidekuni placed a large tip on the table and they left the restaurant, walking down the street in the moonlight. Somewhere along the way, Norio tucked his arm under Hidekuni's arm, smiling to himself as they walked back to the Madarame house. Once there, they stood in front of Norio's room, Hidekuni's hand on Norio's head.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you so much, Hidekuni. It was magical, to say the least."

Hidekuni smiled and leaned down to kiss the boys lips, rubbing his neck. The boys eyes shut in wonder as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. He felt the mans tongue enter his mouth and he let out a sharp moan. Opening his eyes, he was hoping the kiss wouldn't last long. He was sleepy after the wonderful night he had.

However, when he opened his eyes, his vision gave him quite a nightmare.*

Hidekuni felt Norio tense up during the kiss and pulled away, gulping.

"I-I'm sorry. I knew that was too fast. Forgive me"

"Oh no, it's ok. Sorry. I'm just sleepy and I guess I just wanted to go to bed now."

Hidekuni smiled and kissed his head, whispering,

"Good night." into his ear. Then he walked away, leaving Norio to stare off into space. He sighed, walked into his room and shut the door. Just as he was about to unbutton his shirt, he came face to face with someone he didn't expect to be waiting for him in his room.

"Y-Yonekuni-senpai?"

"How was your dinner date? Enjoy yourself?"

Norio narrowed his eyes, saying,

"I never expected you to be so concerned about me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I am a guy after all. And I know how much you hate guys, even though Shirou is a guy and-"

"Noririn, shush for a moment. I want to talk to you about something."

Norio looked at the man for a moment, then shrugged.

"Alright. What is it?"

Yonekuni ran his hands through his blond hair, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Have you been feeling ok?"

"Never better. Why?"

"Your dreams speak otherwise."

"You don't know what I dream of, so it's no concern of yours."

"Whose to say someone hasn't been listening every night?"

Norio froze mid-taking off his shirt. He slowly turned, eyes wide. Yonekuni nodded and said,

"As odd as this seems, Manami has been standing outside your door for the last 18 nights, for over 2 hours while you sleep, listening to you."

"And why has the devil been doing all that? Last I checked, he hated my guts."

"I asked him to. Noririn, say what you want to. Act the way you act. Talk to whomever you please. In the waking world, you put on faces to show people there's nothing wrong. But in your sleep...Norio, Manami tells me that you've cried yourself to sleep many times. And in some of your dreams, your either gasping for air, or choking or even not breathing until you wake up suddenly. Manami has also been telling me that for the last few weeks, you've been attempting suicide because of those 'some' dreams. Obviously, the attempts have failed, but nonetheless, we're worried."

Norio was stunned, shocked, frightened, any other form of frozen he could think of. Not only had Yonekuni asked the devil to listen to him as he slept...but...Manami actually agreed to it? Something didn't seem right.

"What made him have a sudden change of heart to listen to me sleep at your request?"

"Because...well...look the reason isn't important. Noririn, why did you agree to go out with Hidekuni if you don't the same way as he does?"

"He understands that my heart is still recovering, which I know is no real excuse but that's what he says. I needed to get away for a little while, in the company of someone else."

"You do know this isn't going to help you get over Kunimasa any faster. It's only going to-"

Norio suddenly stopped him by throwing a book past his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why does everyone think my depression stems from him? It doesn't! I've already told everyone that I'm over him! If I don't mean anything to him...he means nothing to me..."

Yonekuni stood and sighed, hands in his pockets, saying,

"If that's true, why are you crying?"

The boy gasped and quickly wiped his eyes, not wanting to show Yonekuni the side he tried to hide from everyone else. Damn him and his insiders knowledge. He sighed loudly and felt a hand on his neck. When he looked up, he was staring into those snake like eyes, feeling tense. The man said,

"Forgive me, Noririn. It's my fault he's the way he is. And I was hoping he'd change after he met you, but I guess he didn't."

Norio said nothing. He was still very tense when Yonekuni touched his neck. The man said softly,

"Do you still love him?"

The boy shuddered at the question and sighed, not wanting to answer the question the way Yonekuni wanted him to answer.

Instead, he answered,

"I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me back."

"Noririn, you forget. Shirou loved me with everything he had, yet I kept turning him down, breaking his heart at every turn. And then look what happened."

"That's different. At least you love him back. I was turned down with such brutal rejection. All he wants was for me to bear his child...I can't do that with someone who doesn't love me."

"I understand that...Norio, at least give this some thought. I know you're still heart broken over what happened. I know you still have such threatening nightmares. Just don't act on them. It's not worth it..."

"He's not worth it...I feel sick..."

Norio broke out of Yonekuni's hold and ran to the bathroom, falling over a toilet and puked up everything he had for dinner, dessert included. He emptied his stomach and was sobbing through the whole deal, his headache suddenly growing larger. He had heard the bathroom door open and he layed his head on the toilet seat, flushing it and he let out loud gasps of air. His eyes caught sight of Yonekuni, who was holding a wet wash cloth in one hand.

He knelt down and wiped Norio's mouth, then threw it to the side. Norio's head was spinning and he felt dizzy, falling against Yonekuni's side. And instead of pushing him away, disgusted...

Yonekuni patted the boys head lightly, rubbing his temples gently. He felt pity for the young boy. In the months he knew Norio, he always saw him as optimistic, cheerful, sometimes loud, but a kind young boy to be around.

And to know that his brother caused this dramatic change in Norios' attitude, it made him upset for reasons he wasn't sure of.

"You going to be ok?"

"I don't know...you were right, Yonekuni-senpai...I still love him...but I don't want to love him anymore."

"I know. But you have to decide what to do to make yourself forget the pain he caused you. And it takes time. But look at yourself. You're so close to passing your test. You can't let him get to you. Ok?"

Norio nodded against the mans chest, his head throbbing madly.

Yonekuni helped him up, carrying him to his room and setting him in his bed, rubbing his head. It wasn't very often that Yonekuni would show affection like this to anyone other than Shirou. But given what kind of pain Norio was going through, he could show some exception.

He left Norio alone after a few moments, telling him to try and get some sleep.

Inside Norio's head, it was all just a jumbled mess. It was giving him such a huge headache and he wanted to be rid of it.

No matter how hard he tried, or would try, there was no way he could get over his first love with just time to rely on. There had to be another way out of this psychological hell he was putting himself through.

And that's when it hit him and his eyes widened in realization.

The answer was in front of him all long and he didn't see it. True he had seen it a few times.

But it was nothing as powerful as this.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this long chapter :3<p>

*= The Red Velvet Couples is an actual cake I made and sell. And it really does well for my mom and step dad, and some of my friends who are having relationship troubles.

*=Draw your own conclusions on what the 'nightmare' is. hehe.


	8. Chapter 7

I should've at least tried.

* * *

><p>In the past week, Norio felt his mood increase and decrease at random times throughout the day. At one time, he would be happy as a clam, the next, depressed and angry.<p>

And everyone noticed it. The change in attitude, moderate mood swings, the distance from people. Yes, the Norio from a month ago was back and no one liked it. Everyone began to worry once again, especially Shirou.

* * *

><p>"Tsuburaya-kun, can we talk?"<p>

Norio looked up from his book, seeing Shirou's smiling face, which in turn made him smile.

"Sure. What's up?"

Shirou sat down and let out an exhale, staring at the sky.

"I never asked how the dinner date was. Did you have fun?"

"Loads. Hidekuni really gave me a mood booster that I desperately needed. It was fun."

"Really? Well, that's great. I'm happy for you."

Norio smiled and looked at his book, folding the corner of the page and set it down next to him, grinning.

"I saw you and Yonekuni making out not too long ago. Very adorable."

Shirou blushed madly, then cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses.

"Haha, well, it didn't take any kind of convincing to get him to touch me. All I had to say was how lonely I was and how I really wanted a kiss to hold me over. Didn't think he'd give me full on kissing."

Norio chuckled and stared out at the field. There was a small silence between the two men, rather uncomfortable to say the least. Shirou glanced down next to the boys leg and looked at the book. Tilting his head, he picked it up and looked at the cover, eyes widening slightly.

"_Thirteen Reason Why."_? Norio, why are you reading something like this?"

The boy looked and layed his head on his knees, shrugging.

"It looked like a good book."

"Well, I won't lie, it is a good book, but you do know what it's about, right?"

Again, Norio shrugged and Shirou groaned saying with a slightly aggravated tone,

"It's a book about a girls suicide. And I honestly don't think you should be reading this...especially in your condition."

Suddenly, Norio glared at Shirou, his normally wide eyes narrow with anger.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Hide it all you want. Something happened and it's brought back that horrible mood of yours. Did Kunimasa do something to you?"

"For the last time, no! He hasn't done anything to hurt me, so everyone should just stay out of it! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Don't give me that crap. Everyone sees it. Something happened after that dinner date you had and we all know Hidekuni did nothing cause he's just as worried as we all are. Now what happened?"

Norio stared up at the wolf man and sighed, knowing that he would find out even if he didn't say anything. He stood up and walked past Shirou and without looking back, he said,

"Yonekuni...talked with me after we got back. And well...let's just say I have all the information I need to make a solution to my problem."

"What did Madarame say to you?"

Norio shook his head and sighed, still not turning around.

"He made me realize my naive behavior about this situation and I came up with a decision. But I won't do anything until my final exam."

"When is that?"

"Shinobu said anytime between this week or the next. Either way...I'm getting closer to becoming a proper Zooman. And after that is when I'll make my choice."

A calm breeze blew between the two and Shirou felt a strange aura coming from Norio...it was weak, fragile...and dangerous all at once. The boy finally walked away from the man and down the path which lead into town. Shirou rubbed his head, very confused.

"Madarame talked with him? What happened?"

Shirou straightened his glasses and ran into the house, looking for Yonekuni.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Norio returned to the house with a bag, filled with unknown items. He carried them back to his room with a smile on his face, not caring if anyone knew what was in that bag. Of course, no one knew what was in it. The bag was black in color and it looked like the items were covered in plastic wrapping. Almost like a present.<p>

Norio walked into his room and set the bag inside his drawer, locking it up right as he heard a knock at his door. He turned and with a small shiver, he said,

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Shirou, followed by Yonekuni. This sight made Norio's eyes widen a little.

"Shirou...Yonekuni...hi...um, what's up?"

Shirou rubbed his arm and said,

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed to leave in such a hurry and I got worried. I talked to Madarame and he said his talk with you really upset you. So, are you ok?"

Norio smiled and nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

"Never better. And I will admit, Yonekuni's talk with me did upset me, but it did get me thinking. Not sure about what yet, but it'll come to me later. So thanks for checking up on me."

Shirou smiled and nodded, walking out of the room, with Yonekuni behind him. Right as Shirou shut the door, he let out a loud sigh.

"You were right. He is hiding something. There's no doubt about it."

"I thought so. I figured something in his mind snapped after our little chat. I have to admit, Noririn can really put up a mask. I never thought he'd be able to put up a wall this strong before."

"Well, we did say that he was a strong kid. And a returner to ancestry makes it much more stronger I'm assuming."

"I'm not sure if that would make a difference. I guess we just have to wait a while."

Shirou nodded and bit his thumb. All this worrying was eating his alive and it hurt him to see his friend, his younger brother figure, in this much pain.

Yonekuni saw Shirou shuddering lightly and quickly took him in his arms, kissing his head.

"Calm down. I know it's bad now, but I'm sure at least one of them will come to their senses and talk to the other soon. Like I said, Kunimasa also is having a hard time dealing with this."

Shirou nodded in his lovers chest, still shuddering. He hadn't been this worried about someone in a long time and the waiting for any improvement was killing him.

Yonekuni tilted his head up and kissed him gently, rubbing his neck. Instantly, Shirou melted in that kiss, as he usually always did. After the kiss, Yonekuni kissed his forehead and said,

"C'mon, no point standing outside his door. I'll have Manami take his post later."

Shirou nodded and walked with Yonekuni to his room, trying so hard not to look back at Norio's door.

* * *

><p><em>Backtrack about 30 minutes before Norio's return to the house<em>

"Madarame, can I ask you something?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that why you came running into the restaurant yelling for me? You looked like you were gonna scream \."

Shirou blushed but shook it off and nodded, twiddling his thumbs. Yonekuni sat down in front of him, taking his shuddering hand, kissing it lightly.

"What's on your mind? Noririn again?"

Shirou nodded; Yonekuni sighed. Shirou gulped and said,

"He said you talked with him about something after his dinner date. I don't mean to be nosy, but what did you two talk about?"

"I told him that I knew he was still in love with Kunimasa. And he said he knew it was true also...but he said he didn't want to be in love with someone who didn't love him back. He said he didn't want to wait, but I told him things like this take time to heal."

"Well, it seemed like he got the message. He seems happy at times, even though he seems depressed the next."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. But he's hiding something. Something I can't see. He's put on a really air tight mask."

Shirou sighed and nodded, rubbing his neck, then said,

"I can't believe Kunimasa is this stupid to be letting this go on. I truly thought he loved Tsuburaya-kun. He should've done something ages ago. Why isn't he?"

"Probably because he's under the same kind of problem Norio is under, with the exemption of a few details."

Shirou gasped and his eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You honestly think Kunimasa has been straight calm through this? Hell no. He's been worried as hell but you know how he is. He's no good with expressing his feelings."

"Whe-when did he tell you this?"

"He didn't need to tell me. I saw it in his eyes when Norio came back with Hidekuni, all clingy, eyes filled with happiness and crap. He was insanely jealous and hurt, but didn't say anything. I wanted to ask, but he would just say 'it's not my problem.'"

Shirou sighed and all was silent for a few moments. They stared at each other, then the table, then the customers, then back at each other.

Finally, Yonekuni broke the silence.

"You wanna check up on his when he gets back? I hear he went into town for a few minutes. Even though it's been like, a good 3 hours."

"Yeah, we'll do that when he gets back...Madarame?"

"Hm?"

"It means a lot to me that you talked with him. We consider each other brothers and it hurts me to see him upset. I'm really glad you chatted with him, if only for a little."

Yonekuni smiled and walked over to the man, taking him into a deep kiss which left Shirou breathless for a few moments. His eyes rolled back into his head and he wrapped his arms around the blond man, digging his nails into his shirt.

_Present time_

Norio stared at the wall, counting in his head. A month and 3 weeks. Hopefully, next week would be his exam. Then, after his exam, he would carry out his solution to all his problems. He smiled a dark but sad smile. To think, the answer was with him this whole time.

He turned his head to stare at the drawer and thought about what was in that bag...

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh I think we all know what's comin next. lol. Maybe, maybe not. who knows?<p>

Again, sorry for the delay. Had to move all my stuff to the computer in my parents office since my laptop's officially dead. This fic should be done in the next week or so. Hope you enjoy :3


	9. Chapter 8

I shouldn't have put it off.

* * *

><p>Shinobu looked over Norio's form for the 6th time and he still was quite astounded. The boy looked more sensual and fragile, but he also looked dangerous. There was something about him this week that was bothering him; he just couldn't place it.<p>

He had informed Norio that this would be his last week of training and then that next Monday or Tuesday would be his final exam. Norio nodded and inside, he was cheering. He was almost done...almost done with this test. Almost done with everything else.

His week consisted of the following:

_Monday_

Training, avoiding people, sleep.

_Tuesday_

Training, avoiding people, stare at drawer, sleep.

_Wednesday_

Training, talk and hang out with Shirou, sleep

_Thursday_

Training, argue with Manami (and in result, scaring the shit out of him), hang with Hidekuni and Shirou, sleep.

_Friday_

Training, avoiding people, contemplate the drawer, sleep.

_Saturday and Sunday_

Final training days, congratulatory speech by Shinobu and a code of luck given, sleep.

_Monday_

Norio had pushed his ass to the limits of what he could give during training and it all came down to this. As he waited for his result of his final exam, he was twitching nervously. The waiting was killing him, inside and out. He shut his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and calm his already fucked up mind.

_Norio, relax. You've been training for this moment for such a long time. I'm sure it went well, better then well. With all the stress and drama these last two months, you've had good reason to push forward and pass. _

He crossed his fingers as the man walked out with a stern look on his face. Norio gulped. This was it...

"Congratulations, Tsuburaya Norio. Welcome to the world of (I forgot what it's actually called) ."

The statement came as a total surprise to Norio, who completely forgot his original plan and a large, tearful smile came across his face. His jumped up from his chair and hugged the mans waist, saying 'thank you!' over and over. He did it! He finally passed! Oh the joy he was feeling was nothing he had ever felt before.

All day, he was jumpy, happy, everything joyful bursting in his heart. He had told Shirou and the wolf was ecstatic. He twirled Norio around a few times before hugging him tightly. Yonekuni congratulated him with a pat on the head. Hidekuni and Shinobu congratulated him and hugged him. Norio smiled, though deep down, he knew this happiness wasn't too last.

It had started to rain at about 8 at night after the large congratulatory dinner made for both Shirou and Norio. Everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. Well not quite everyone.

After dinner, Norio stood in the rain, face to the sky, listening to the thunder and watched as lightning flashed the dark sky. His hair was plastered all over his face, his clothes soaked. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care. Yes, he was happy he had passed his test. Hell, he was overjoyed. But he made a promise to himself. After his final exam, whether it was pass or fail, he had to do this.

Letting out a loud sigh, he turned his head to the door, seeing if everyone was out of sight. He turned his to the other side of the grounds and his eyes widened. Staring at him through the doorway, of all people, was Kunimasa, with a look in his eyes that Norio had never seen before. It wasn't anger. It wasn't lust. It wasn't irritation...

It looked like sadness. Sadness and regret. But Norio refused to believe it. He turned his head away, walking back to his room, slamming the door. Kunimasa continued to stare at the spot where Norio stood and let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. 2 months of this madness. He couldn't take it anymore. There were words he wanted to say as they locked eyes in the rain. The two words that were burning on his tongue. But of course, even if he did say them, Norio would reject him, just as Kunimasa rejected Norio. Not out of ignorance, but out of hatred.

Kunimasa was now prepared to admit that all of this was his fault. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. However, it did take a good slap in the face. A literal one mind you. And Shirou delivered quite a slap in his face a week ago. His cheek still stung. The words that followed were unlike anything he had heard from Shirou's mouth. Those words also stunned Yonekuni. Yeah...that passionate.

The words burned his brain...

_I'm so fucking tired of your ignorance, Kunimasa! You can't see that Norio is broken beyond repair cause of you! After 2 months, you still do nothing! God only knows what's been eating him alive all this time! Even after his date with Hidekuni and his relationship with him, he hasn't changed. He's still so sad...so depressed...and it's all because of you! Are you seriously that blind? If he ends up hurting himself because of all the hell you caused him...I will make you pay._

Kunimasa couldn't hold back a shudder. At first, before Shirou slapped him and said all that, he had only questioned why couldn't people just get over it. But after Shirou's long speech, now he understood what Norio was feeling. And it was time to end this long talkless battle between the two. He walked back inside, sat on his bed and thought about how he was going to do this. He was never good at showing emotions and feelings...maybe Yonekuni and Shirou could help, if only a little.

(I know you all read this already, but it wouldn't make much sense if I just started from there. Yea, I copied and pasted the prologue and went on from there. So...yea. Back to the story)

The rain was a little annoying, pattering on his window, but he didn't care. It was the perfect weather to do this. Finally, he was ready to do this. Months of planning and pain went into this final decision and he was ready to take it. His brown hair was messy and tangled, his clothes dark. The perfect final look when people would come in and see him like this. Sighing, he looked over the items in front of him. A razor, a container of pills, and a long white rope. These three things; he only needed one. He was having a hard time deciding which to use.

"Man...choosing your own way to die...it's harder than people make it seem."

He picked up the razor, as if checking it for dents in the blade. The razor was that of which one would find in a barber shop. The only difference being he sharpened it and made it sharper, more deadly. He set it down, then picked up the container of pills. They were anti-depressants he bought in town a week ago. He wasn't sure if these would do the trick at first, but he had heard Shirou mention that if one took too many pills, then the chances of survival were slim unless taken to an E.R immediately. He smiled and put the pills down, then looked over the rope. An easier way to die, obviously. All he had to do was tie an opening and hang himself. Seemed easy enough, but not entirely what he wanted to do, so he set the rope down.

This was getting very difficult. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling his eyes growing tired. He hadn't slept well in over 2 months after that day he overheard Shirou talking with Kunimasa, asking if he liked him at all. His answer was enough to break his heart and his obsessive little brother wasn't helping matters at all. All he wanted to do was try and sleep, but no. This had to be done and it had to be done now. He had been putting it off for too long. Groaning, he grabbed all three items and set them on the chair as he tied the rope, throwing over his handmade beam. He opened the container and took out 7 pills. More than enough. But just to be safe, he took out an extra, shoving them all into his mouth and swallowed them all with his water.

Quickly after, he grabbed the razor and slit both of his wrists, not on the vein, but just above. If the pills didn't kill him, the loss of blood would. If the loss of blood wouldn't kill him, the rope would definitely do the job. He stood on the chair and set the rope around his neck, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. The sight, to him, was beautiful. He was going to die. Then maybe Kunimasa would find someone to love and return it. He shut his eyes and whispered to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks,

"You should have told me you didn't love me...that way...I wouldn't have fallen for you."

He raised his foot to kick the chair out of the way. Just before his ankle connected with the side of the chair, he heard the door burst open and he suddenly felt his heart stop. Of all people to walk in on his suicide, why did it have to be him...?

_And here's where it lead to :3_

Time seemed to stop. Here was Norio, standing on a chair, wrists bleeding and a rope around his neck. And who should happen to walk in?

"M...Manami?"

Manami's eyes were as wide as they would possibly be. This was not the sight he had expected when he abruptly opened Norio's door. Their eyes locked and before long, Norio bluntly asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Wha-What the hell is this? What are you doing?"

Norio looked down and shrugged, as if the question was simply rhetorical.

"What does it look like?"

Manami was stammering, trying to find his words. He hadn't expected to walk in on a suicide. Especially not Norios. Finally, after a battle between his brain and his mouth, he did what the only logical person would do.

"Ma-Masa-bro!"

Norio chuckled lightly as Manami was calling for Kunimasa. As if it would matter at this point. He said,

"Don't think he can help me...for 2 months...no ones been able to help me..."

Just as he heard footsteps racing down the hall at top speed, Norio locked eyes with Manami again and kicked the chair, knocking it away. Manami screamed as it happened. Not one second after it happened, Yonekuni ran in, eyes widened.

"Noririn!"

He drew out and knife and instantly cut the rope, sending Norio to the floor with a loud crash. Soon, Shirou ran in and couldn't help but scream, running towards the body, quickly removing the rope. He then set his fingers on the boys neck, letting out a sigh of relief. Norio was out, but not dead. He looked to the door and saw Kunimasa suddenly standing there, a look of sheer terror all over his face.

Slowly but surely, he walked in and fell to his knees, taking Norio in his arms, looking at his neck. Even though he had only hung for at least 3 seconds, the rope left an angry ring around his neck. Manami was still shuddering at the door way, very shaken at what he had seen. Yonekuni looked at the boy and said,

"Manami, get Shinobu now. Norio might not be dead, but he's not out of the woods yet. Quickly!"

Manami nodded and stumbled to his feet, rubbing down the hall.

Shirou looked around the room and his eyes widened when he saw a razor covered in blood laying next to an open container of pills. He then looked at Norios wrists; they were bleeding. Yonekuni and Kunimasa must've noticed what Shirou was staring at and quickly took action. Yonekuni tore a bit of shirt and wrapped them tightly around the boys wrists, making a tourniquet. However, since Norio had ingested a large amount of pills, and the closest hospital was an hour away, it was only a matter of time.

Kunimasa held the boy tighter in his arms, praying he would wake up. He didn't realize he was rocking him back and forth gently, his face in his messy hair. Without remembering Shirou and Yonekuni were in the room, he found himself talking to the unconscious boy.

"Norio...why? Why did you do this?...oh Norio, I'm so sorry. You were right. This was my fault...this was all my fault...please forgive me..."

Shinobu ran in the room, unable to hold back his gasp at the sight. Quickly getting himself together, he took Norio out of Kunimasa's hold and layed him on the floor, moving his shirt to feel his stomach. His eyes widened.

"Christ...his body must be strong. All those pills and he hasn't died yet. I can stop the effects from happening, but he needs to stay still."

As if 'still' was the word to bring him back, Norio's eyes opened and he looked around, gasping for air.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Norio, calm down. Shinobu is going to stop the effects of those pills so you won't die. So stay still and-"

Norio pushed Shinobu out of the way and stumbled to the door, pushing Manami out of the way. Looking back, he said,

"Please...just let me die in peace..."

With that, he ran down the hall and outside into the rain. But not without Kunimasa running after him. Shirou stood to follow, but Yonekuni stopped him and said,

"No. This is between them. Let them be."

"But Madarame, Norio could die at any moment because of those pills! If Kunimasa can't help him, then-"

"He will. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Outside, Norio ran as far as his weak legs could take him until he collapsed to the dirt, coughing up a lung. The rain pounded harshly on his bare back, making his coughing worse and a large, pounding head ache form madly.<p>

He then fell to his side, shivering. It was cold and harsh, but somehow, he didn't care. He smiled lightly, shutting his eyes and nuzzled the dirt.

"This is it...I'm going to die...yes...let me die."

His eyes shut finally...feeling his mind shut down.

* * *

><p>I went on a Cradle of Filth kick writing this chapter. Cliff hangers, ftw...or ftf. which ever.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

I shouldn't believe you...but somehow I do.

* * *

><p>The voices...they seemed...distant.<p>

They were making Norio's head hurt...wait, what? He was alive?

Norio forced his eyes open with a trembling gasp and was greeted with five pairs of eyes staring at him.

Shinobu let out a loud exhale.

"Thank god. I thought we lost you for a while."

"What-what happened?"

"You ran out into the storm with all those pills in your system. We were afraid you would O.D out there. Then Kunimasa ran out there and found you, out cold in the dirt. He carried you back here and Shinobu used a spell to get all the pills out of your body just before it hit your heart. Be glad Noririn. You're safe."

Norio's eyes widened lightly, even though they were tired and weak. He looked over at Kunimasa, who didn't dare meet his eyes. Norio opened his mouth and tried to speak, but couldn't speak.

Hidekuni rubbed Norio's head and kissed his forehead, asking,

"Are you alright, Norio?"

There was silence, very tense silence. And Yonekuni sensed it immediately. He stood and took Shirou's hand, making him stand and said,

"C'mon, we should let Norio get some rest. I'm sure this has been a really overwhelming night for him."

Everyone stood up to leave, all except one...

The door shut slowly, leaving Norio and Kunimasa alone in his room. Norio looked over to the man, who still refused to meet his eyes. When he tried to look at him, Norio quickly looked away, fearing any sort of rejection or criticism in anyway. The silence was heartbreaking...finally, Norio could take no more. Without looking at him, he whispered,

"Why?"

Kunimasa looked at the boy and rubbed his neck.

"Why what?"

"You know exactly what. Why did you save me?"

"I need a reason?"

"Well, obviously you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me aside from procreation...you didn't care about me. You still don't."

"If I didn't care about you, why would I save you?"

Norio looked at him, then looked away. He didn't have a come back for that and really didn't want to think of one. He should've been dead. Why wasn't he dead? He didn't want to deal with this pain in his heart. He sighed and turned his head, shocked when he saw Kunimasa right next to him, breathing down his neck. His breath made Norio shiver and whimper, clutching the blanket. He turned his head away, but was forced to look at him; Kunimasa took his face in his hands and made him look in his eyes, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

Kunimasa looked into those eyes and felt that same feeling he tried so hard to ignore. He sighed and said,

"I know this isn't going to mean much, given what hell I've put you through. But I don't care. Norio...Norio, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. It was stupid and it was wrong. I didn't know what I had until it left me...or rather I left you. I realize that you're more than an item to me...I feel horrible for treating you so terribly. It's taken me much too long to realize that now. I-"

Norio stopped him by putting his finger to the mans lips and his eyes grew wide.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I'm saying is...Norio, I...I need you to be with me. The last 2 months have been a living hell and I take full fault for it. Please forgive me."

Kunimasa hung his head, leaving Norio's mind in another jumbled mess. What the hell was this? Was this some sort of confession? Was Kunimasa saying he loved him? Or just needed to be with him?

This was all much too confusing. The same man who said he wanted nothing to do with him and only wanted him for procreation...had now said he was sorry and wanted to be with him. Norio...didn't know what to say...he sighed...

He placed his hand on Kunimasa's hand, looking him in the eye and said,

"Kunimasa...a broken heart can be healed. It can be healed by the right person...but...Kunimasa, I can't let the same man who crushed my heart be trusted in healing it. I can't. I don't want to get hurt again..."

Kunimasa nodded and stood, earning Norio's confused stare.

"I understand. I truly do. Just promise me that Hidekuni won't hurt you."

"Kunimasa...did...did it bother you that I went to dinner with him? Were you jealous?"

Kunimasa groaned and blushed, turning his head away and Norio gasped, hand to his mouth.

"You were jealous...oh my god...you were jealous. Do you-"

Kunimasa quickly walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob, freezing in place. He could feel Norio's gaze on his back and he felt his cheeks getting wet. He wiped his cheeks, but they kept getting wet. It was only then he realized that he was crying...he hadn't cried in so long. He heard Norio crying behind him as the boy said,

"Kunimasa, why didn't you tell me it bothered you?"

"You know I can't express my feelings very well. But now...my chest hurts. I can't believe how much it hurts..."

Norio wiped his eyes and placed his hand on his chest, feeling it ache. He layed his head on his knees and said,

"I...I can't see you right now...I need to think."

"I understand."

With that, Kunimasa left Norio's room, shutting the door behind him. Right as the door was shut, Norio plopped back on his bed, running his hand through his hair, shuddering, feeling his heart racing.

He clutched his blanket to his chest, feeling the urge to scream...the urge that was finally realized when he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, leaving his throat raw and sore. How he hated himself...how he hated Kunimasa for dropping this bomb on him...

* * *

><p>For two days, Norio stayed in his room. Thinking everything over, it turned out to be horribly hard. Kunimasa made it difficult for him to process his decisions properly. He would lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking to himself.<p>

All he wanted was for Kunimasa to say he loved him and that's...sort of what he got. The confession was in between the lines of what Kunimasa had said. But after what had happened the last 2 months...it was so hard to believe what Kunimasa was saying...if it was true. Norio thought he smelt tears from the man that night, but wasn't sure.

A sudden knock woke him from his thoughts, startling him.

"Come in."

The door opened and Shirou walked in with a tray holding a glass of water and a large pitcher of water. Norio smiled. Ahh a friendly face. Shirou sat down and rubbed the boys head lightly, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling, Tsu-I mean Norio?"

"A little better. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About Kunimasa?"

"Yeah...I don't know if I should believe him...I mean, he sounded so true and he was crying...at least I think he was crying. I don't know..."

Shirou smiled bigger and hugged Norio to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. Norio moaned at the contact. He needed a hug after these last two days of constant thinking. He looked up and asked the wolf,

"What do you think I should do, Shirou? I'm so confused..."

Shirou hummed gently and set his chin on Norio's head, whispering

"He does love you, Norio. Any blind man can see it. But you know how he is."

"So, what should I do?"

"If you want my honest opinion, you already know what you should do. Tonight, go to his room and talk to him. Just have a nice conversation with him and whatever happens...make sure you know it's what you want."

Norio looked into Shirou's eyes and saw they were full of compassion and comfort. It was really what he needed.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

Norio gulped and entered the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. Kunimasa looked up, standing madly.

"Norio, what are you-"

"Sit...please."

The man felt his knees give out and he sat on his bed as Norio walked up to him, sitting next to him, twiddling his thumbs. He felt his hands shaking madly, he knew this was going to change his life. After the whole day was spent thinking about this whole situation, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Kunimasa...did you mean what you said? Are you truly sorry for what you did?"

"You have no idea."

"Then...why did it take you 2 months...let alone the day of my suicide attempt to realize it?"

Kunimasa sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Shirou...kind of woke up that part of my dumb ass brain. He slapped me and told me off and it pretty much did the trick. I know it was my fault that you tried to kill yourself. I know it was my fault all this happened to you. Please...forgive me...and even if you do and still want nothing to do with me...I'll take you home and leave you alone. Just tell me what-"

Kunimasa was stopped by Norio's finger on his lips once again and was stunned when he saw Norio's smile. He then rubbed his cheek, leaning forward to kiss that cheek. He said in his ear,

"Remember when I said broken hearts can be healed?"

"Yeah?"

Norio took Kunimasa's hand and placed it on his chest, right on his heart, saying,

"I'm willing...to give you another chance...it'll take time for me to fully heal, but I'm sure I will one day."

Kunimasa felt everything in his chest burst into pieces. In one swift movement, he tackled the boy to his bed and kissed his lips deeply, earning Norio's deep moan. The boy wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders gripping madly at his shirt when Kunimasa licked his neck. Suddenly, Norio stopped him and Kunimasa panicked.

"What is it? Am I going too fast?"

"No...I want this. I've always wanted this with you..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Northing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know...I passed my exam..."

There was an odd silence before Kunimasa groaned loudly and layed his head in Norio's stomach.

"Seriously? You break the mood for that? I know you passed. And for that, I'm thrilled for you. But what else did you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing...just go on."

Kunimasa looked into those large eyes, seeing something was amiss. Sighing, he kissed Norio's stomach, pulling his shirt up to his chest. The man then gently took off Norio's shirt and tossed it to the floor, kissing his chest, teasing his nipples. The boy jerked and let out a small moan as the man bit down on his left nipple, teasing the other with his hand.

The same hand trailed lower to the boys groin, massaging the bulge that pressed against his jeans. Norio let out a startling gasp as that hand massaged him roughly, then gently, then roughly again. He let out a loud moan as Kunimasa's hand dipped into his jeans and boxers, gripping him and stroking him.

"Please...take them off..."

"Happy to oblige."

Kunimasa removed Norio's jeans and boxers in a swift motion, leaving him completely nude before his eyes. He smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss the boys inner thighs, running his tongue up and down his skin. He heard Norio purr in pleasure and it spurred him forward and licked Norio's member teasingly, feeling him jerk. The man chuckled darkly and ran his tongue up and down Norio's twitching member, trailing down to his entrance, then back up to the tip of his member and back down again.

The constant teasing was driving Norio crazy. His head was spinning and his hands were clawing at the bed. Kunimasa trailed up and kissed the boys cheek, whispering,

"I'm impressed so far. You really have learned a lot. May I go on?"

Norio opened his eye and nodded. Kunimasa nodded in return and began stripping himself of his clothes. Norio's eyes grew hungry with need and he smiled, licking his lips once Kunimasa was as naked as he was. He spread Norio's legs and positioned himself, all while looking into the boys eyes. Said boy refused to look at him; he was shivering.

Kunimasa then set down the boys legs down and turned him around on his stomach, spreading his legs again and said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes...please Kunimasa...take me."

The man nodded and in one movement, thrusted his cock deep inside the boys core. At first, Norio let out a wild shriek in the pillow in absolute pain. Kunimasa let out a loud groan and shuddered. Inside Norio's virginal body was like slipping into a hot wet glove that squeezed him a little, but still a good fit. He kissed the boys neck, hearing his soft whimpers.

"You alright, Norio?"

Norio nodded, mumbling loudly into the pillow. He pressed back against the man, making the man gasp a little. Was that a sign that meant go on? He wasn't sure and wasn't about to make any sudden moves until Norio was relaxed. Judging by the vice grip his muscles had, he wasn't ready just yet.

Kunimasa gently rubbed small circles on the boys lower back, slightly coaxing him into relaxing just enough for him to move. He heard Norio give out some small gasps for air and he leaned over to lick his ear lobe.

Norio felt his control sipping bit by bit. True he had pushed and trained for a moment like this but now that it was happening, he couldn't find a lot of strength to hold it all in at once. He heard Kunimasa chuckle in his ear and he heard,

"I wonder if your tail is sensitive too. With most animals, it is."

Norio inwardly groaned. He didn't realize he had released his ears and tail out of impulse.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kunimasa felt the boy relax enough for him to move. The man inhaled, then let it out slowly. This was it.

He pulled out of the boy inch by inch until only the head was inside, then snapped his hips forward, hearing Norio's loud, very loud, gasp and intake of air.

"There...again..."

"So impatient. Hehe."

His body moved of its own accord, back and forth, back and forth. Each time he thrusted, Norio let out loud gasps and moans, some louder than the last. He felt his true soul threatening to be released, as if bubbling at the surface of his core.

He looked back a little and saw that Kunimasa's tail was released, waving back and forth along with his body. The mans face was a sight the boy could take in and enjoy. His eyes were shut, mouth open to release loud gasps and groans. Norio smiled in his head, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

The man he had fallen for was making love to him for the first time and there was no need for people or stress. Just them. It was only them.

A sudden snap in Norio's core and control brought him from his thoughts and he let out a wild scream, cumming on the white sheets, tremors racking up and down his spine.

A loud groan and gasp was heard from behind him and he soon felt a warm liquid fill him up to the brim, leaving him happier than words would dare to describe.

The man collapsed next to him after pulling out, panting and rubbing the back of the boys neck. Norio purred and giggled; Kunimasa smiled and said,

"Your control...is better than I thought. I'm impressed."

Norio said nothing but basked in the comfort he had wanted for such a long time. He felt the man shift a little and relax against the boys lap, arm draped over his waist. Norio's smile grew when he turned and looked down, rubbing the mans head. Kunimasa let out a soft groan and nuzzled into Norio's lap. Norio chuckled and leaned back against the bed, staring at the ceiling.

The world seemed to be spinning and Norio felt his eyes getting heavy, his breathing turning into panting. He shut his eyes and clutched his head, trying to calm himself down. The bed shifted again and he suddenly felt Kunimasa's lips on his forehead, cooing him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...yeah I guess I'm just trying to process what happened..."

"There's nothing to process, Norio. This happened because we wanted this to happen. Are you happy?"

Norio smiled his cat like grin and turned over on his side to face the man, kissing his cheek.

"I don't think words can describe how happy I am, Kunimasa. My heart's throbbing in my chest..."

Kunimasa took the boys hand and kissed it, then leaned over to kiss his lips. Norio instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the mans neck, pulling him closer. When they broke apart, the man let out an exhale and said,

"I feel like such a jackass for putting you through all that pain."

"Don't say that. I'm happy that you came to save me from making a horrible mistake."

"Were you really going to kill yourself just because I didn't love you the way you loved me?"

Norio blushed and twirled his hair.

"Well, not just that. I guess I just got tired of seeing everyones happiness and it somehow made me mad and upset and hurt. Voices kept mocking my pain and I just wanted it to end."

The man took Norio's hand and intertwined their fingers, holding him close to his warm body.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again."

"For a man of few words, you're making your point clear as a bell. I must say I like the new 'shown feelings' Kunimasa. He he."

Kunimasa groaned and pinched the boys lower back, making him yelp in sudden pain.

"We're having a moment. Don't ruin it."

Norio smiled and nuzzled closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kunimasa wrapped his own arms around Norio's head gently, running his fingers through his hair. They slept like this for hours, not wanting to be disturbed.

It supposedly made it's point clear when Manami went in to wake Kunimasa up and was greeted with the sight of the two naked in bed together, traumatizing the blond kid, making him scream.

News of the two getting back together reached everyone within a matter of seconds. And nothing but good tidings were given in response. While Shirou and Norio were busy chatting about going back to school and twirling each other in joy...

Hidekuni made his opinion on the matter known. He had stepped in front of his brother and had bluntly said,

"If you break his heart again, I will hunt you down and I will kill you off. Don't think that I wont."

Though Kunimasa would have easily retorted the statement, Yonekuni stopped him and it made him smile. Promises were made and Kunimasa wasn't about to break his promise to Norio. One would think it would kill him before he attempted it...

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

I have a strong feeling that this fic will be done in a matter of days, providing I don't leave the computer all weekend.

It ain't the end yet! 3


	11. Epilogue prt 1

You should've told me it could be like this. Part 1.

~5 years later~

It was a very quiet evening in the city, aside from the usual night life and people walking around. The usual life of a large city.

In an apartment in the middle of the city, Norio was stirring a large bowl of what looked like red punch, humming a soft tune to himself. The warmth of his large kitchen made his skin tingle in comfort. It was such a long day to himself, spent cleaning and doing laundry and other domestic ideals. And now he wanted to make sure dinner was the best he had made in such a long while.

The click of the front door was heard, along with,

"I'm home, Norio."

The boy jumped and smiled, running to the door and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home, Kunimasa. How was your day?"

Kunimasa let out a soft groan and walked into the living room, set his bag on the couch and shrugged.

"Same as it ever was. Boring as fuck."

"Awww did Yonekuni leave early again?"

"Yeah, but I don't blame him. Shirou called."

"Is Yomiku alright? I know how he's like his father and gets colds easily."

"Haha I know. But apparently it got really bad tonight. It's been raining a lot lately and Yonekuni hates his son out in this weather...I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in a minute."

Norio smiled and nodded, watching his lover walk into the large bathroom. Stretching, he cracked his neck and sat on the couch, rubbing his own feet, then gasped, clutching his stomach. Even though he was a tiny amount of pain, he smiled and rubbed the swollen mound that is his belly.

"Any day now, baby. Any day now."

5 years had passed since that night at the Madarame household. A lot had happened in the last 5 years.

When Kunimasa and Yonekuni graduated, they opened their own business, a restaurant. The restaurant had made a lot of money and because of it, the two men had bought large apartments for them and their lovers.

When Shirou graduated from his university, he and Yonekuni had decided it was time to start their family. Of course, Yonekuni was more than ready for this. It was wonderful to say the least. And 9 months later, Shirou gave birth to a handsome little boy, who looked in every way like Yonekuni. It seemed as though he also inherited the problem Yonekuni had with extreme cold temperatures.

Norio was very happy for his brother figure and his new family. He was a little jealous at first, but he knew he and Kunimasa would have that luxury soon. The boy had made Kunimasa aware that he wanted to wait until he graduated high school before having their first child. Kunimasa was reluctant at first, but agreed nonetheless.

A sharp pain radiating up his spine brought Norio out of his memories and he bit his lip, holding back a gasp. It had been happening all day. Sudden sharp pains, each one slightly worse than the last. He knew they were only slight contractions, but it seemed a little more noted tonight. Maybe it wouldn't be any day. Maybe it would be tonight.

Sighing, Norio walked into the bedroom and set out his hospital bag. He had Shirou come over a few nights ago and help him decide what to bring to the hospital. Of course, he brought his son and while Shirou was organizing Norio's belongings, Norio played with his god son, ruffling his blond hair. He always like having Yomiku over. He rarely got to see the boy when Yonekuni was the 'protective father.' Especially during the winter months. But it was all understandable.

Taking one last look, he took it into the living room and set in on Kunimasa's chair, then layed down the couch, rubbing his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling and heard his lover come in, sat next to him and rub his belly lightly, making Norio moan.

Kunimasa smiled and said,

"I can't believe it's almost here. To think, we've waited 9 months for this."

"Technically, 5 years and 9 months. He he."

"Oh shut up...are you feeling ok?"

"Never better. Slight discomfort, but it'll pass."

Kunimasa hummed a little, then leaned down to kiss the boys belly, rubbing it with his hands. Norio smiled and set his hand on Kunimasa's hair, petting softly. After a few moments, he struggled to get up and say,

"Hungry? I made your favorite."

Norio stumbled into the kitchen, but was stopped by Kunimasa's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Let me get it. You should relax. You've been on your feet all day."

Kunimasa walked into the kitchen and took out some plates. Norio was close behind him, pouting.

"I know you're still mad that I went to school today."

"Well, can you blame me? In the condition you're in, school's the last thing you need to worry about."

The man set the plates on the counter and was about to pull out some glasses, but Norio stopped him by banging the door shut.

"Kunimasa, I'm not that same boy anymore. I don't need constant protection from every little detail. I know you're worried and I know you're anxious. I am too. I know my body is still a little small for such a large pregnancy, but it'll be ok."

Kunimasa stared into those eyes and smiled. Norio was right. He wasn't the same boy anymore. Since his freshman year and up, Norio had done some serious growing up. He was much taller, though still shorter than the man himself. His once short brown hair was now seemingly black in color, long enough to touch his shoulders. He had put on quite a bit of muscle his junior and senior years, though he was still a little thin.

If his appearance didn't convince Kunimasa then his attitude sure did. Norio had grown up and matured into such a smart young man. A few months after his graduation, he was accepted into a prestigious university, much like the one Shirou was accepted into years prior. But by that time, he was already pregnant with Kunimasa's first child, so it made the man a little uneasy. However, Norio made it clear that he would take it easy because of the pregnancy and start off with easy classes.

Sighing, Kunimasa set his glass down and embraced Norio to his chest, rubbing his neck.

"You're right. I guess I am a little too overprotective of you and the baby right now."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Now, let's eat. I'm eating for two and I'm starving."

Kunimasa laughed and nodded, setting up Norio's plate. Their meal was spent in comfortable conversation, followed by a little bit of silence.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at around 8 pm, Norio was laying on the couch with a hot wash cloth on his stomach while his lover was on the phone, talking to Hidekuni. Well, they were having a heated argument about Norio, (as they usually did), so Norio laughed and chose to ignore it.<p>

As if a bolt of lightning shot up into his body, Norio let out a wild gasp and clutched his stomach, feeling the baby suddenly still in place. He paused. Then, another pain hit him sharply and it really didn't feel like a contraction. It felt like something was stabbing him in the ribs. Again, he waited a few minutes. After about 10 minutes, the pain came back, worse than before. Norio felt tears in his eyes. There was no mistaking it. Whither or not he was in labor, he had to see a doctor.

"K-Kunimasa...?"

His lover held up a finger as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. Norio groaned in irritation, then groaned in pain.

"Kunimasa?"

"One second."

Oh one second was about to turn into another few moments and the moment Kunimasa got off the phone, Norio's newly found rage kicked in.

"For fucks sake, Kunimasa!"

The man snapped around and his eyes widened. Norio had a death grip on the couch while the other hand covered his belly. Sweat was visible on his brow and tears were leaking from his eyes. There was no guessing involved. Kunimasa quickly grabbed Norio's hospital bag and helped his lover off the couch, leading him to the door. Not bothering with Norio's shoes, he kicked his door open and ran down to their car, with the boy in his arms, panting in absolute agony.

The hospital wait was rather quick and easy. The moment they got Norio into a room, Kunimasa phoned Yonekuni, telling him to hurry down if he wanted to see their god child first glance. Afterwards, he was in the room with his lover and two doctors, holding onto his hand. He knew just how this would work. Numbing him and then cutting open the temporary womb, then boom. Baby.

The doctors, however, made no move to do so right away. They were staring at a piece of paper and one of them said,

"This makes no sense. His vital signs are normal, but it says...somethings amiss."

"We might have to do a quick ultrasound before we begin the operation. Get the machine ready."

"W-wait..."

All eyes turned to Norio and the boy turned to his lover, saying,

"I want to talk to the doctors alone for a minute."

"No Norio. I'm staying in here. I'm not leaving."

Norio smiled a small smile and it was a sad smile. He kissed his lovers hand and said,

"I'll be fine. I promise."

Kunimasa was unprepared to leave his lover alone, even for a moment. But he learned in the last 5 years NOT to argue with Norio about something serious. Sighing, he leaned down and kissed his lovers head, got up and left. Once he was gone, Norio turned his head to the doctors and said,

"I didn't want him to hear me say it. But please...save our baby."

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

Ooooooo another cliff hanger.


	12. Epilogue prt 2

You should have told me it could be like this. Part 2

* * *

><p>Over an hour passed and still no word on what was going on between Norio and the unborn. The waiting was making Kunimasa horribly anxious and worried. He twitched around in his seat, looking at the clock every 20 seconds.<p>

He looked to his left, watching Shirou look at his watch while keeping his son in his lap, holding him up. Yonekuni was pacing back and forth, also looking at the clock every few seconds. The silence was so thick a knife could easily cut through it.

Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came out, with a look of worry plastered on his face. Kunimasa stood instantly and asked,

"What's going on? Is he ok?"

"Well...yes and no."

More silence. Shirou set his son on the bench and stood, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"We ran a few x-rays, following the ultrasound and found something...quite worrisome."

"What did you find?"

"It seems that Tsuburaya-kuns temporary womb attached itself to an organ and if we cut the vines like usual, we'll ricking cutting the organ, thus resulting in his death. The baby will be fine, we're hoping."

Yonekuni stepped forward, eyes narrow.

"Is there anything that can be done to prevent his death? We almost lost Noririn years ago. We're not about to lose him again."

The doctor removed his glasses and said with a sad look on his face.

"There is one thing we can do, but it's very risky."

"What is it?"

"It's surgery that has been done before, but it hasn't been, well, successful. We can attempt it and hope for the best. If it goes well, then both Norio and the baby will be safe and out of danger."

All eyes turned to Kunimasa, who looked like he was going to break down into a mad rage of sorrow. It was a lot to ask for. A surgery that could very well end his lovers life. But it had to be done. Or at least tried in order to save him either way. He looked up and said,

"Can I...see him first?"

"Of course, but only you so far. Follow me."

Kunimasa nodded and turned to the others. Yonekuni gave him a smile and told him to go. The man walked with the doctor into his lovers room and instantly took Norio's hand into his, kissing it. The doctors were bustling about, getting the operating room ready for surgery.

Norio weakly turned his head and looked into Kunimasa's eyes. And soon, Norio's body wracked with horrid tremors.

"Kunimasa, I'm so scared..."

"Shhh. It'll be ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let anything bad happen."

"But...they say I could die...me and the baby..."

"Don't talk like that. They'll do fine. Just relax. I'll be outside and I won't leave this hospital for anything. I'm not going home without you."

And Norio started to sob, holding onto Kunimasa's hand with all his strength, terrified of the possibility he could die tonight. Kunimasa leaned over and kissed the boys trembling lips softly, wiping his tears away with his thumb. When the doctors came out, ready to take Norio to surgery, Kunimasa kissed Norio's head, whispering,

"I love you. Be strong."

Norio nodded and shut his eyes as he was suddenly put on a roller, escorted to an empty operating room. Kunimasa walked into the waiting room and sat next to Shirou, who set his hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Yomiku tugged on the mans jean leg, sucking his thumb and tilting his head. Yonekuni patted his brothers back, feeling Kunimasa shiver under his touch.

Yonekuni let out a sigh, only getting a small glimpse of what he was going through. With Shirou, the labor was easy and there was nothing to be afraid of. However, if Shirou was in the situation Norio was in, then he would be just as petrified as his brother was right now. The two (Norio and Shirou) melted the Madarame brothers heart and opened them up in an all new emotional way. The mere thought of any harm coming to either of them, let alone one of them dying, was enough to bring the two men nightmares.

And now Kunimasa was faced with the terrifying possibility that Norio's life could end tonight. And as much as he really didn't know what Kunimasa was going through, he was just as scared. And he could see that Shirou was just as frightened.

Now, all they could do was sit and wait for however long it took them to complete the surgery.

* * *

><p>The group stayed in the hospital for over 2 hours, tired, drained, and still waiting results. Yomiku had fallen asleep on Yonekuni's lap, sucking his thumb. Yonekuni had his jacket over his son and was stroking his hair, looking at his brother. His eyes hadn't moved from the door way.<p>

The blond sighed and turned his attention to the elevator, where Shirou stepped off with a cup holster carrying 3 cups of coffee and a bottle of water. He set them on an empty chair and sat next to his lover, letting out a loud sigh.

"It's been 2 hours. What's taking so long?"

"Calm down, Shirou. It's a good thing if it's taking this long. It means he's still alive."

Shirou said nothing but drank his coffee. He then took the other cup and walked over to the other, holding it out. Kunimasa jumped, saw what Shirou was holding and took it, smiling a little.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm sure he's fine."

Kunimasa nodded and drank his coffee, while Shirou sat next to Yonekuni, laying his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Another 30 minutes passed. The coffee was gone, along with the water bottle and all 4 men were asleep in their chairs, having dreamless slumber.<p>

The large door opened and the same doctor walked out, staring at the four. Smiling, he woke Kunimasa first, who jerked awake in less than a second. He looked at Yonekuni and Shirou and Yomiku. They were all sound asleep. He then looked at the doctor, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Around 10 45."

"What's going on?"

The doctors smile didn't fade as he said,

"Norio's just fine. Both he and the baby are safe and sound. The operation was a success."

Kunimasa felt his heart throb roughly and suddenly against his chest. He stood abruptly, but the doctor politely shushed him, leading him into the recovery room. They stood in front of the curtain, where the doctor said,

"It took longer than we expected, but it was a complete success. He's resting now and your baby is getting cleaned up as we speak."

"...Oh thank god...c-can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and pulled open the curtain, letting the man walk through. The sight made him release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Norio was sound asleep in bed, breathing deeply. Sudden curiosity took hold of Kunimasa and he lifted the boys shirt, seeing where they stitched him up. He then ran his hand over his forehead, watching Norio's eyes twitch and open. Those eyes looked dead tired. But then, who could blame him?

Kunimasa got to his knees and kissed Norio's cheek, telling him not to talk. They linked hands, not leaving each others company. Norio soon went back to sleep, his hand still linked in his lovers. Kunimasa fell asleep against the bed, his hand still in Norios, not daring to let go...

* * *

><p>~3 months later~<p>

It was a beautiful sunny day at the park for the two couples to enjoy. The all relaxed under a tree, watching Yomiku and his new cousin, Erika, play in the grass.

Under the tree, Shirou was up against his blond lover, relaxed against his chest, watching their son walk along the grass, falling occasionally. Yonekuni chuckled and poked Shirou's cheek, saying,

"He has your motor skills. He's getting better."

"Hehe, awww thank you. He might have my motor skills, but he looks just like you. He'll be the envy of all the men in junior high and high school."

"Bite your tongue."

The two laughed and shared a soft kiss, then relaxed against the tree.

Meanwhile, Norio was sitting in Kunimasa's lap, watching their daughter play with her cousin, crawling to keep up. Erika, their little miracle child. She looked almost like Norio, but with Kunimasa's dark eyes.

The younger catamount sighed, earing a soft,

"You alright?"

"Mmhm. I'm fine...just thinking."

"About?"

"The way things turned out. If I hadn't given you that second chance, this wouldn't be real. I'd be dead..."

"No you wouldn't. Even if you didn't give me that second chance, I'd still save you a million times over."

Norio chuckled and said,

"I know. But you know...you should have told me sooner that you felt this way. I would've understood and taken it better."

Kunimasa smiled, took Norio's hand and kissed it, whispering,

"You changed me for the better. I wouldn't give you up for anything. You and Erika are my life now."

"Hehe, wow, never knew you could sound cheesy and make it sound romantic."

"Bite your tongue, brat."

The two chuckled and kissed, rubbing each others hands.

There was no more need for words. Between the comfort of their daughter and their god child playing together, the family they shared and the love between the two of them...

Everything was perfect, as it should've been ages ago. But that was then and this is now.

And now, it was perfect.

End

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Well, there you have it. It's finished. Hope you all enjoyed my first ever story published online for the public to read and respond to.

FYI, my original plan was to have Norio die during the operation, but I wasn't inspired to write that. So I figured a long operation would bring the tension just as well. Hope I made ya'll proud. :3


End file.
